Lovely Road
by ma00333
Summary: Hermione a été écartée de la quête, et se voit confier une autre mission : mener en sécurité les Serpents pour les éloigner du danger. Ils ne se souviennent de rien. Les sentiments apparaissent, elle ne pourra supporter la mascarade. Comment être sûre que quand Malfoy retrouvera la mémoire, il aura les mêmes sentiments que lorsqu'il croyait ne pas la connaître et être son égal ?
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que vous ne m'attendiez pas de sitôt, mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire !**

 **Cette fois-ci, je reste dans du classique, puisqu'il s'agit d'une Dramione :)**

 **Même si les chapitres sont assez courts, je publierai au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi. L'histoire est terminée, elle comporte un prologue, 11 chapitres et un épilogue.**

 **Voici le résumé de l'histoire :**

Hermione a volontairement été écartée de la quête de ses deux meilleurs amis. A la place, elle se voit confier une autre mission : celle de mener en sécurité les Serpentards de sixième et septième année, pour les éloigner du danger que représente Voldemort et de l'influence de leurs familles.

Sauf que ceux-ci ne se souviennent de rien, et malgré tout, Hermione reste réticente.

Et même lorsque des sentiments apparaissent, Hermione ne pourra pas supporter plus longtemps cette mascarade.

Mais comment être sûre que lorsque Drago Malfoy retrouvera la mémoire, il aura les mêmes sentiments que lorsqu'il croyait ne pas la connaître et être son égal ?

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire, et je vous laisse découvrir le prologue très très court ...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hermione souffla sur la vitre, et une couche de buée se forma. Elle remonta la manche de sa veste en essayant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Ginny qui s'était endormie sur son épaule. Elle soupira et continua à fixer le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre du car moldu.

Elle n'était pas contente d'être là. Elle était de loin la plus brillante du trio d'or, et ils avaient choisi de lui confier une mission sans grande importance. Ils étaient bien assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes tous seuls, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait jouer les nounous. Elle avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes et cruciales à faire, c'était stupide qu'on lui demande de faire ça. Mais elle respectait les règles, et si c'était ce qu'Harry voulait et pensait être le mieux, alors elle assumerait ce rôle stupide.  
Donc elle était là, dans ce bus rempli de Serpentards de sixièmes et septièmes années. Eux qui la détestaient, ils ne se souviendraient même plus de leur haine. Ils avaient déjà oublié le monde sorcier et leur sang si pur, tout comme Ginny.

Harry lui avait demandé de mettre à l'abri ces élèves, dont les parents avaient une trop grande - et mauvaise - influence sur eux. Ils étaient tous dans ce bus, en direction d'un camp de vacances, ou plutôt d'un pensionnat, moldu perdu en plein milieu des campagnes anglaises. Ironie, ce camp avait déjà servi durant la deuxième guerre mondiale pour d'autres enfants moldus. Des professeurs assureraient quelques cours moldus. Les autres élèves plus jeunes étaient tous à Poudlard, à l'abri.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha du chauffeur pour lui demander combien de temps de route il restait encore. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et ils devraient arriver en fin de matinée. Anxieuse, Hermione recompta encore une fois tous les élèves, profondément endormis pour le moment. Tous étaient là, évidemment.

Elle retourna finalement s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Ginny et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage obscur, résignée. Elle souffla de nouveau et cette fois-ci, une main sortie du siège avant et dessina un cœur. La brunette sourit. Malfoy s'était apparemment réveillé, et son sort avait marché : il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait, d'une certaine façon, même si ses amis étaient loin d'elle, elle était certaine que les choses allaient sûrement changer ici. Après tout, c'était bien une sorte de nouveau départ, et elle était de loin celle qui maîtrisait le mieux les choses. Elle sourit, suite à ce geste réconfortant, et finit par s'endormir. Après tout, dormir quelques heures ne lui ferait pas trop de mal.

Le sommeil fut long à venir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de songer à ces dernières heures. Les élèves étaient montés dans le train, comme pour retourner à Poudlard, normalement. Mais le wagon avec tous les serpentards de sixième et septième année n'avait jamais quitté la gare. Grâce à une poudre de Fred et Georges, elle avait paralysé tous les occupants du wagon, et le professeur McGonagall s'était assurée que personne ne pourrait sortir du wagon si jamais la poudre ne marchait pas. Après ça, Hermione avait douloureusement modifié la mémoire de chaque élève, un par un, leur faisant oublier tout ce qui avait un lien avec la magie. Ce n'était pas un sort d'oubliette : juste un simple sort qui bloquait leur mémoire. Il lui suffirait de débloquer leur mémoire pour qu'ils se souviennent, quand tout serait fini. Puis, elle les avait plongés dans un profond sommeil avant de les mettre dans un bus moldu. Et là, ils roulaient. C'était calme, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et la seule question qui subsistait était : de quoi peuvent-ils bien rêver ?

* * *

 **Voici pour ce court prologue, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Et surtout, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

 **Je poste un jour plus tôt parce que j'ai une journée entière de partiels demain ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Welcome to gilded cage**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au camp du soleil. Il était presque midi, et les élèves commençaient à avoir faim. Tous allèrent poser leurs affaires dans les chambres. Les filles partageaient des chambres par deux à l'étage de l'aile Ouest, et les garçons, eux, dormaient au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, ils se rendirent tous dans le grand réfectoire, bien moins impressionnant que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, situé dans le bâtiment principal.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, qui avait complètement modifié les souvenirs de ses camarades peu de temps avant leurs arrivées pour qu'ils croient être moldus et dans un internat, profita du déjeuner pour lancer plusieurs sorts. Des sorts d'alarmes, de protections et d'autres du même genre. Sa mission était de les protéger et elle ne négligerait pour rien au monde la sécurité des élèves. Elle avait toujours sa baguette et son sac sans fond, bien qu'elle espérât ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Elle y conservait des livres, les baguettes de ses camarades en cas de besoin, des potions et pleins d'autres objets magiques qu'elle avait jugés utiles. Après tout, elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, ni combien de temps il resterait ici, alors mieux valait être prêt à toutes les possibilités.

.

Une fois toutes ces formalités finies, elle rejoignit le groupe. Ils auraient tous les jours quatre petites heures de cours, des matières jamais encore étudiées par la majorité. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient la journée pour visiter les lieux et s'acclimater après le voyage. Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de se promener dans le grand parc. Pas loin, il y avait un étang, à l'ouest, et à l'est, une grande prairie avec pleins de fleurs. Hermione avait cependant fait en sorte que les élèves n'aient pas envie d'aller plus loin grâce à des sorts. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'un de ses protégés s'enfuie ou s'échappe malencontreusement. C'était déjà assez compliqué de gérer toute une bande d'adolescent, si en plus elle devait leur courir après en dehors du pensionnat, elle n'allait vraiment pas s'en sortir ! Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de jouer les chaperons, avec qui que ce soit.

.

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent un groupe de Serpentards. Hermione reconnut Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Bulstrod et Parkinson. Personne ne se souvenait de personne, mis à part elle, et cela ne l'étonna pas que ce groupe se soit rapproché automatiquement. Hermione voulait les éviter, mais ils leur firent signe de la main et Ginny s'élança ravie vers le groupe :

\- Allez viens ! Ils ont l'air super sympa !

Hermione soupira et suivie son amie. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, son amie ne pouvait pas savoir et était lavée de tous préjugés.

Arrivées à leur hauteur, elles s'assirent dans l'herbe fraîche. Ce fut Malfoy qui parla le premier :

\- Salut les filles, vous vous plaisez ici ? C'est quand même sympa comme endroit !

Ginny sourit et lui répondit gaiement :

\- C'est pas mal je trouve et puis c'est quand même original comme pensionnat !

Zabini lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Au moins, on est tranquille, il n'y a quasiment aucun adulte sur notre dos !

Mal à l'aise, Hermione s'excusa et laissa le petit groupe faire connaissance entre eux. Cette situation était bien trop gênante à son goût, et malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le lourd passé de chacun d'entre eux. Sans parler du fait de voir Zabini draguer sa meilleure amie ! Merlin, Ginny sortait avec Harry, mais elle ne se souvenait même pas de lui ! C'était horrible comme situation, parce qu'elle mentait à tout le monde, et elle devait faire comme si tout était cependant normal. A ce moment-là, elle détestait Harry, elle détestait Ron, elle détestait McGonagall, et elle détestait sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste, et elle se sentait vraiment nulle et mal à l'aise d'être ici, avec tous ces serpentards.

.

La brunette avait du mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment en fin de compte. Et surtout, elle entretenait des relations conflictuelles, voire même haineuses avec la plupart d'entre eux et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment gérer tout ça – puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et décida de la décorer un peu pour se sentir un peu mieux. Elle accrocha des photos d'Harry et de Ron, non mouvante, et d'elle avec ses parents sur les murs. Ainsi, elle avait un peu l'impression d'être avec eux, et ils lui manquaient un peu moins. Mais ce sentiment de vide ne la laissait jamais totalement en paix. Elle se sentait vraiment abandonnée, ils l'avaient sciemment et consciemment écarté, comme si elle n'était pas de taille à les aider. Pour ça, elle leur en voudrait très longtemps. Et puis elle décida de les camoufler finalement. Il ne faudrait pas que Ginny les voie et pose trop de questions. Elle devait préserver son amie, c'était pour son bien, elle en était convaincue. Même si elle n'approuvait pas totalement la méthode utilisée. Et tout le monde savait qu'Hermione Granger remplissait parfaitement ses devoirs, même si elle n'était pas d'accord.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione quitta me groupe, Pansy demanda en fronçant les sourcils :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- Rien, ses amis lui manquent … et je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit …

Répondit la Weasley, pas vraiment sûre d'elle. Sa meilleure amie avait mentionné le fait que ses amis – Ginny ne les connaissait pas – lui manquaient beaucoup après l'été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Evidemment, la rouquine ne s'en souvenait plus, mais elle avait aussi passé l'été avec Harry et Ron. Drago regarda la rouquine et acquiesça de la tête. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de tout et de rien, sans vraiment parler de leur passé. Car évidemment, aucun ne se souvenait de quoi que ce soit remontant à plus tard que la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué dans le bus, avec leurs valises…

Ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'entendre, et le courant passait vraiment naturellement plus que bien. Ce camp de « vacances » était vraiment parfait pour se faire de nouvelles amitiés et rencontrer pleins de personnes nouvelles.

.

Lors du repas du soir, Hermione demanda l'attention de tout le monde :

\- Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que cette première journée s'est bien passée. Pour vos emplois du temps, venez me voir à la fin du repas. Je serai votre responsable jusqu'à la fin de l'année, donc si vous avez des demandes, des plaintes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous pouvez venir m'en parler. Bon appétit !

Son petit discours emplit encore un peu plus Hermione de nostalgie. C'était Dumbledore qui récitait ce discours d'habitude, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Elle distribua les emplois du temps, puis alla voir les professeurs.

Elle avait réussi à trouver des professeurs moldus pour leur enseigner les matières de bases. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle travaillait à peaufiner son plan : grâce à du polynectar, elle s'était faite passer pour la directrice d'un internat écossais. Elle avait prétexté des travaux dans son école et la volonté de permettre à ses élèves de passer un an en Angleterre pour les engager. Ils ne connaissaient pas le monde sorcier, ils pensaient simplement que ces élèves voulaient faire un stage ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il y avait un professeur d'Anglais et littérature, un professeur d'histoire et de géographie, un de Mathématiques, ainsi que des professeurs pour le Français et les sciences. Hermione avait elle-même choisie les matières, et la seule chose qui la réjouissait, c'était de voir comment allaient se débrouiller les sorciers avec des cours moldus. Elle avait pris soin de sélectionner chaque professeur et chaque matière pour que tout se passe au mieux. Maigre compensation, elle pourrait obtenir son bac moldu, mais elle se demandait si ça avait vraiment de l'importance vu le contexte.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui reste quand même assez "introductif" à l'histoire, je vous dis à mercredi prochain :D**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait intrigué, j'espère vraiment que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira aussi :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Catch me, if you can**

Lors du premier cours, Hermione ne tenait plus en place. La Hermione nostalgique avait laissé sa place à une Hermione motivée et impatiente de commencer les cours. Ils commencèrent par un cours d'Anglais et de littérature, au plus grand plaisir de la brunette. La plupart des élèves n'ayant jamais lu de livres moldus, partaient avec de nombreuses lacunes. Hermione, quant à elle, était loin d'être en retard dans ce domaine-là. Comme à Poudlard, la jeune fille brilla par son intelligence et sa perspicacité, ce qui impressionna tout le monde. Que ce soit durant le premier cours ou dans les trois qui suivirent dans la journée, à savoir les mathématiques, le français et les sciences. Même si elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait eu un peu de mal avec le français, langue qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiquée avant. Si elle était aussi impliquée, c'était parce que ça lui permettait d'oublier pourquoi elle était ici. C'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait, se plonger à fond dans l'étude pour oublier le monde d'extérieur. Même si c'était beaucoup plus facile d'être dans sa bulle à Poudlard, avec la bibliothèque, qu'ici où les cours étaient fades en comparaison. Lorsque les cours finirent vers 15h30, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le parc, impatients de profiter de l'air frais de la nature et par solidarité, Ginny suivit Hermione dans la petite bibliothèque moldue du bâtiment.

Après seulement une demi-heure de travail, Ginny supplia Hermione :

\- Allez, on a fini les devoirs, on peut arrêter de réviser ! Viens, on va dehors ! On peut toujours travailler à l'extérieur, avec d'autres élèves !

\- D'autres élèves comme le groupe d'hier ?

Demanda malicieusement la brunette. Inquiète, à cause de l'enthousiasme de la rouquine à traîner avec des garçons, pour son histoire d'amour – inconnue de la principale intéressée- avec le survivant, elle demanda quand même :

\- Dis-moi, aucun de ces garçons ne te plaît ? Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse d'un d'entre-eux ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ressens plus un lien d'amitié, comme si quelque chose nous liait … Je te le dirai sinon, fais-moi confiance !

À moitié rassurée, Hermione consentit à sortir prendre l'air. Maintenant qu''elle était là, autant bien en profiter pour se changer les idées et du climat qui était meilleur qu'en Ecosse. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent donc et aperçurent le petit groupe de Serpentard à la même place que la veille. Elles n'eurent même pas à s'incruster, puisque la petite bande, bien que Bulstrode et Parkinson soient réticentes, les invita à se joindre à eux. C'était presque paradoxal de voir à quel point le petit groupe semblait amical à leur encontre. S'ils savaient …

.

Les garçons semblaient bien apprécier leur présence. Zabini commença à parler des cours :

\- Et bien Hermione, je dois avouer que tu es impressionnante, tu nous as tous bluffé ce matin !

\- Merci ….

Répondit l'intéressée, les joues rouges. C'était bien la première fois qu'un Serpentard lui faisait un compliment, et elle appréciait. C'était finalement plutôt agréable qu'ils ne se souviennent pas. Les choses repartaient de zéro en quelque sorte. Et au pire, lorsqu'ils se souviendraient, ils s'en voudraient et Hermione pourrait s'en amuser. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment tous ensemble, puis le jour commença à décliner et ils durent rentrer. De plus, seules les deux Gryffondors avaient fait les devoirs pour le lendemain, et les autres avaient encore un peu de travail qu'ils devaient finir. Ginny se proposa d'aller aider à la cantine pour faire le repas et mettre la table, alors qu'Hermione préféra se détendre en lisant quelques livres de la bibliothèque. On ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes.

.

De leur côté, le groupe de cinq travaillaient laborieusement ensemble, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. Drago demanda à Blaise :

\- Tu en penses quoi de Ginny et Hermione ?

\- Elles sont sympas, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione a quelque chose de …. Bizarre.

En effet, pour une raison inconnue, Drago trouvait son comportement de première de la classe étrange. Encore plus, son côté « asocial » lorsqu'elle manifestait clairement son envie d'être seule le dérangeait. Pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait être seule, alors qu'elle pouvait être si bien entourée ? En plus, elle était mignonne, charmante et bien élevée, c'était étrange. Son comportement l'intriguait vraiment. Comme si ce n'était pas normal, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Suite à sa réponse, les deux filles les regardèrent en silence et échangèrent un regard complice que Zabini et Nott comprirent. Nott mit un coup de coude à son ami et lui demanda :

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle te plaît, cette fille au lieu de dire qu'elle est bizarre !

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

Se vexa le blond, qui décida de prendre ses affaires et de retourner dans sa chambre au calme. Cette Granger l'intriguait, mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait quelque chose d'attirant, un peu comme un fruit défendu. Vraiment étrange cette sorte d'alchimie qu'il sentait entre eux. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Hermione s'isola de plus en plus du petit groupe. Alors que Ginny passait du temps avec la bande, la brunette préférait se retrouver seule dans des coins tranquilles pour travailler et lire des livres. Malgré sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle avait commencé les cours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de jours en jours. Elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles du monde sorcier, et elle se sentait complètement désemparée. Le plus dur était pour elle de ne pas céder à la tentation d'envoyer un hibou, car cela comportait de trop gros risques : le hibou pourrait être tracé et conduire les mauvaises personnes aussi bien à ses proches qu'à elle et ses réfugiés. Résignée, elle écrivait quand même des lettres, racontant tout ce qu'il se passait au camp, comment les élèves évoluaient, comment ils étaient dans ce monde, ça lui permettait de garder espoir, et c'était symbolique pour elle. Elle les écrivait tard le soir, quand Ginny dormait à poings fermés et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, à cause de la pression immense sur ses épaules. C'était très certainement la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir folle et à laquelle elle pouvait vraiment se rattacher, son ancienne vie. Et puis, elle finissait par brûler ces lettres. Elle se tournait alors vers ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : le travail. Même si le niveau n'était pas très exigeant, elle se forçait à travailler d'arrache-pied pour avoir des résultats plus que parfait. Être brillante, c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, alors elle s'y appliquait. Et puis, elle avait toujours songé à la possibilité de passer son diplôme moldu en candidate libre, et cette année était l'occasion idéale. Elle pensait également de longues heures à s'interroger sur le devenir des autres. Il était trop tôt pour savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler, mais imaginer des centaines d'hypothèses n'était pas impossible. Et puis, c'était quelques fois amusant d'imaginer comment réagiraient les étudiants quand ils s'apercevraient qu'ils avaient étudier pendant un an comme des moldus.

.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, et Drago avait remarqué que la première de la classe, Miss-je-sais-tout comme tout le monde la surnommait déjà, s'isolait de plus en plus pour travailler. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'embêter, seulement de la titillait un peu pour la pousser à sortir de sa coquille. Un jour, il laissa la petite bande travailler ensemble, et alla la voir dans son coin, à l'ombre d'un arbre assez éloigné de là où traînent les autres élèves :

\- Alors, toujours aussi soucieuse d'être la première de partout ?

Demanda-t-il en plaisantant, tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Hermione fut surprise, mais décida de ne rien laisser paraître :

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop envie d'être entourée de monde en ce moment, et travailler m'aide à m'échapper un peu …

\- Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre …

Dit Drago, presque pour lui-même, mais il se reprit et plaisanta :

\- J'avais presque l'impression que tu nous fuyais ! C'est quand même pas Blaise et ses mauvaises manières qui te font nous éviter ? Ou Théo et son étrange mutisme ? Ou peut-être nos meilleures amies, les deux pestes ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela de la bouche de Malfoy, et se leva, prête à partir :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi que j'évite ?

Sur ces mots, elle laissa le garçon. Après tout, elle pouvait bien mener Malfoy en bateau dans cette nouvelle vie. Il n'en saurait rien, et ça mettrait un peu de piment dans la vie du pensionnat. Un peu comme avant, à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre :)**

 **Concernant la Dramione, elle va mettre un peu de temps à s'installer, et il y aura beaucoup de moment Hermione/Ginny, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire :) J'ai remarqué que vous vous posiez de nombreuses questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, parce que je réponds toujours à mes reviews ;)**

 **Au programme de ce chapitre :**

 **Ginny qui rêve, Drago qui arrive enfin à se rapprocher un peu de la brunette, et des paris ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Maybe I'm a Sweet Dream …**

Ginny fit un drôle de rêve cette nuit-là. Elle rêva d'un beau brun, avec des lunettes et une cicatrice sur le front. Elle savait qu'elle le connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où, comme si c'était un simple inconnu qu'elle aurait croisé un jour dans la rue. Dans son songe, il lui parlait tendrement et la rassurait, chose qui était très étrange. Sa présence était rassurante et apaisante, mais elle sentait que quelque chose aurait dû l'effrayer, d'où sa présence. C'était vraiment étrange, parce que les choses lui échappaient, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Son rêve se transforma en cauchemar lorsqu'un monstre qui ressemblait à un serpent essayât de les manger. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur des reptiles, mais celui-ci était vraiment effrayant, et d'un réalisme terrible. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se débattant avec ses draps et réveilla sa meilleure amie par la même occasion :

\- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar …

Hermione la regarda quelques instant dans la pénombre, jusqu'à ce que Ginny la supplie presque, encore terrorisée par son mauvais rêve :

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

La brune se contenta d'ouvrir sa couverture pour l'accueillir en signe de réponse. Il fallait qu'elles se serrent les coudes, surtout dans cette période, et elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça à sa meilleure amie. En chuchotant, Ginny lui raconta son cauchemar. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, paniquant à l'idée que la mémoire de sa meilleure amie se débloque et qu'elle se souvienne de tout. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan, et c'était surement de sa faute, elle n'avait pas dû y mettre assez de volonté lorsqu'elle avait lancé le sort. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à la rouquine, qui demanda :

\- Ça va Mione ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te rendormir ….

Après un long moment à gigoter dans le petit lit, incapables de trouver le sommeil, les deux jeunes filles finirent par retrouver une nuit paisible et leurs songes se finirent sans autres incidents.

.

Hermione se leva tôt ce matin-là. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures, mais elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. À force de repenser au rêve de son amie, elle cogitait trop pour rester endormie. Elle se prépara en silence pour ne pas réveiller Ginny qui avait besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil, et profita du calme des douches des filles pour rester un peu plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Une fois prête, elle se décida pour une sortie dans le parc, afin de s'aérer et se changer un peu les idées. Il était à peine huit heures, les élèves commençaient à peine à se réveiller, mais il faisait encore froid dehors. Discrètement, la jeune fille se jeta un sort de chauffage pour ne pas tomber malade et pouvoir rester à l'extérieur et profiter de l'air vivifiant. Elle avait toujours sa baguette sur elle, cachée dans ses vêtements à l'abri des regards, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Et elle ne savait pas non plus de quand elle pourrait en avoir besoin. De plus, il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid en ce début de Novembre, alors ce petit sort n'était pas vraiment du luxe. Elle s'installa à son endroit favori, pas loin des bâtiments mais protégée par le saule pleureur, et commença à regarder l'album photo que lui avait donné Harry. C'était toutes les photos depuis le début de leur scolarité, et cela lui faisait du bien de les voir. C'était certainement une des choses les plus précieuses qu'elle avait conservé, et aussi qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. Ses souvenirs, c'était la seule richesse qui lui restait, alors elle les gardait précieusement.

.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et eut le réflexe de refermer le livre aux images mouvantes. Son second réflexe fut de saisir sa baguette, mais elle se ravisa vite en apercevant Malfoy, pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Ouf, ce n'était pas passé loin, encore un peu et elle aurait encore dû lui lancer un sort. Pour qu'il oublie, encore. Lui adressant un sourire d'excuse, le blond lui demanda :

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, peu encline à lui répondre, et se leva pour se diriger vers les bâtiments. Mais Drago la suivit et la retient par la manche, désireux de ne pas la faire fuir :

\- Attend ! Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû venir te déranger. Mais ne pars pas !

Hermione s'arrêta et respira un bon coup, avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais que voulait-il à la fin ? Que cherchait-il vraiment ? Elle avait vraiment envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Mais ce n'était pas un comportement normal et rationnel. Après tout, elle devait s'occuper d'eux, donc faire des efforts …

La brunette hésita un instant, puis soupira :

\- Bon, alors on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! Tu veux quoi ? C'est un jeu pour toi de me tourner autour ? Je suis la fille bizarre, alors tu te dis « chouette, je vais essayer de l'avoir, puisqu'elle semble être un challenge ! », c'est ça ?

Le blondinet haussa les sourcils, surprit. Pourquoi avait-elle une vision si négative et légère de lui ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle pensait ça et agissait en conséquence, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle le traite comme ça. Mais il reprit de sa contenance et demanda, d'un ton déçu :

\- Tu penses vraiment ça ?

Évidemment qu'elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle ! Même s'il ne le savait pas, elle le connaissait trop bien, et elle ne voyait aucune autre raison à son comportement. Devant le regard noir de la jeune fille, il reprit de nouveau, essayant de se justifier :

\- Je n'ai aucune mauvaise attention. On se connaît pas, et pourtant, tu sembles me fuir, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécie pas … J'ai juste envie de mieux te connaître, je te le jure !

Hermione soupira de nouveau, et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Après tout, pourquoi mentirait-il ? C'était vrai qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance ? C'était une occasion parfaite de voir le vrai lui, sans le formatage de son éducation et tout le reste. Elle souffla avant de dire :

\- D'accord, je veux bien passer un peu de temps avec toi, pour qu'on puisse « apprendre à se connaître » comme tu dis. Mais arrête de me suivre et laisse-moi tranquille quand je travaille ou que je m'isole.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire sincèrement heureux et lui tendit la main, en guise de bonne foi :

\- Marché conclu !

Hermione lui décrocha un petit sourire et saisit sa main. Elle n'appréciait pas spécialement ce compromis avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire face à la situation.

.

Ginny rangea ses affaires à la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, et comme tous les jours, lui demanda si elle voulait venir avec elle et traîner avec la bande. À sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci accepta, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel, mais elle en fut heureuse. Elles retrouvèrent donc le petit groupe, au foyer, là où presque tous les étudiants se retrouvaient après les cours.

\- Alors Miss-je-sais-tout, tu viens enfin te détendre avec nous ?

Demanda Zabini, visiblement content qu'elle se joigne à eux. À vrai dire, tous commençaient à se demander si Hermione n'était pas bizarre, du genre misanthrope, ce qui n'était vraiment pas flateur pour elle. Assis dans les canapés, ils discutèrent tous ensemble un bon moment, comme une bande d'ami. Au début, Hermione était assez tendue, mais elle finit par un peu se détendre et discuter de manière plus libérée, moins contrainte. Les serpentarsds n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, ils étaient drôles et bavards, et faisaient tout pour la mettre à l'aise, alors elle y mettait du sien. Des fois, ils arrivaient même à recréer l'ambiance de la salle commune des Gryffondors, sans le savoir, ce qui était étrange mais bien. Cependant, elle s'excusa au bout d'un moment pour aller travailler. L'ambiance était un peu trop troublante, et elle avait un besoin vital de s'échapper en travaillant. Aussitôt, Malfoy proposa :

\- Attend ! Je peux venir travailler avec toi ?

Voyant son regard peu approbateur, il rajouta cependant :

\- Je ne te dérangerai pas, promis.

La brunette l'autorisa alors, pour le plus grand plaisir du blondinet, et ensemble ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque, déserte. Elle était un peu réticente, mais elle tenait à tenir parole : elle ferait des efforts et passerait un peu de temps avec le prince des serpentards.

.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens partirent, Pansy et Millicent ne purent s'empêcher de chuchoter entre-elles, et Zabini et Nott de pouffer. Ils étaient un vrai caricature d'adolescents pré-pubères.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda Ginny, suspicieuse et ne comprenant pas leurs réactions. Nott lui sourit :

\- C'est Drago, je crois qu'il apprécie vraiment beaucoup ton amie. Je crois même qu'il a des sentiments ... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réciproque ….

\- Quoi ? Drago avec Hermione ? Et pourquoi pas, Drago est gentil, je suis sûre que ça pourrait marcher entre eux …

Répondit Ginny, qui ne trouvait pas ça trop mal. Pansy sortit quelques pièces de sa poche qu'elle posa au milieu du groupe:

\- Je parie dix livres que Drago va se prendre un râteau d'ici un mois. Il n'arrivera jamais à l'avoir !

Ses quatre autres camarades sourirent et sortirent chacun de l'argent, lançant les paris :

\- Moi, je mise quinze livres, Drago arrivera à séduire Hermione, même si ça doit prendre quelques mois ! C'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais, elle cédera !

\- Je monte la mise à vingt, Hermione va lui briser le cœur !

Renchérit Blaise, sûr de lui. Il échangea un regard plein de défi avec Ginny, puis, tous se tournèrent vers Millicent et Théodore. Celle-ci sortit alors cinquante livres et annonça :

\- J'ai confiance en Drago et en la sensibilité d'Hermione. Je suis sûre que d'ici six mois, ils seront ensemble.

\- Moi je pense qu'Hermione va céder, mais que leur couple ne tiendra pas. Ils n'y arriveront pas.

Blaise prit l'argent et annonça amusé :

\- Les jeux sont faits, que le meilleur gagne !

.

Drago suivit Hermione sans rien dire. En silence, ils commencèrent à travailler, côte à côte. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il tapota le coude de la jolie brune et chuchota :

\- Hermione, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais je n'ai pas compris cet exo de maths, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Étonnée, la jeune fille se pencha sur l'exercice et consentit à lui expliquer. Elle avait toujours aimé aider les autres, surtout à faire leurs devoirs, alors elle le faisait avec plaisir. Et puis, il avait l'air sincère, alors elle le fit sans protester. Une fois qu'elle eut finit ses explications, le garçon tenta une approche :

\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment du mal avec cette matière … Dis, tu sais que j'ai cru que les images que tu regardais dans ton livre bougeaient la dernière fois, j'ai eu l'impression de devenir fou !

Hermione sourit, et essaya de camoufler sa gêne. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, elle devait éviter ce genre de problème à cause d'un bête accident. Mal à l'aise, elle changea de sujet, préférant retourner la situation :

\- Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ?

Le garçon lui sourit et ferma les livres devant eux :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, tu es jolie, intelligente, et je suis sûr que derrière tes airs distants, tu es quelqu'un plein de vie et de gaieté. Tu sais, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on avait un lien … Et ne crois pas que c'est une technique de drague pourrie, je ne plaisante pas !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais ce qu'il disait avait sa part de vérité. Et c'était presque ironique au vu de la situation. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était vraiment agréable. Et tout en se levant pour ranger ses affaires, elle rassura quand même le garçon qui avait peur de l'avoir fait fuir :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois. On se voit plus tard si tu veux, je dois aller retrouver les professeurs pour une réunion de mise au point.

Et elle fila. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais cette confession la troublait. Il la trouvait jolie, intelligente et intéressante, c'était non seulement la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait cela, mais c'était surtout Malfoy qui la complimentait. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours tirer avantage de sa confidence quand il aurait retrouvé la mémoire. Au mieux, la drôle de sensation qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre ne ferait que s'accentuer pour son bien-être. Merlin, pourquoi la chamboulait-il autant ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous sentez qu'Hermione commence à être à bout à tel point qu'elle est lassée de tenir éloigné Drago ?**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres ?**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire, qui avance tout doucement, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Or a Beautiful Nightmare**

Blaise trouva son meilleur ami allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu vers le plafond. C'était rare de le voir ainsi, si profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une chose pour le plonger dans cet état : une fille. Plus particulièrement, la seule qui semblait l'intéresser depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Il sourit et taquina son meilleur ami :

\- Alors vieux, elle te fait tourner la tête cette fille ?

Son ami se redressa et fronça les sourcils, surpris par la présence de son ami qu'il n'avait pas remarqué :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, je sais bien que tu craques pour la Miss-je-sais-tout !

Drago se recoucha, comme fatigué, et un peu plus enclin à discuter avec lui :

\- Peut-être bien, je ne sais pas trop. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est spéciale ?

Blaise rit et saisit un magazine de sport tout en sautant dans son lit. C'était bien son genre, jeter son dévolu sur la fille la plus inaccessible de la promo. Par contre, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires, alors il répondit :

\- Comme toutes les filles ! Tu devrais ne pas trop t'attacher à elle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de se rapprocher de toi …

Drago lui balança un coussin, assez contrarié par l'avis de son ami, et sortit en marmonnant un « laisse tomber ». Blaise soupira face à son comportement. Il espérait vraiment s'être trompé dans son pari, même s'il ressortirait gagnant dans tous les cas. Il aimait vraiment son ami, et le voir souffrir était la dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait pour lui, comme tous ses amis d'ailleurs. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il savait que Drago avait toujours était là pour lui, et ils ne se laisseraient tomber pour rien au monde. Jamais. Même si le plus dur venait d'Hermione, et qu'il avait beaucoup à faire pour la faire céder.

.

La réunion avec les professeurs moldus fut très brève, ce qui soulagea Hermione. Il n'y avait aucun problème de comportement avec les élèves. Certains présentaient quelques difficultés dans certaines matières mais rien à signaler vraiment. C'était mieux pour elle, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment jouer le rôle de l'adolescente responsable. En vérité, elle était effrayée à l'idée d'être responsable de tout le groupe, même si sa maturité le poussait à assumer quand même. Cependant, les professeurs pensaient qu'organiser une animation permettrait de remotiver les élèves et de ne pas les laisser s'ennuyer du quotidien. Ils étaient un peu trop calmes pour des élèves de cet âge, et les professeurs s'inquiétaient un peu pour eux. Hermione approuva cette idée, même si elle n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée d'organiser ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, mais c'était nécessaire, alors elle s'y plierait. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, seulement une trentaine d'élèves et le cadre était idéal à des activités diverses.

.

Elle y réfléchit, et finit par trouver une solution. La jeune responsable du groupe hésitait entre plusieurs propositions : une chasse au trésor, un bal ou encore une soirée karaoké. Fatiguée, elle décida que la nuit pourrait peut-être lui porter conseil. Cependant, avant de se coucher, elle en discuta avec son amie pour avoir son avis. Heureusement pour elle, la rouquine trouva l'idée géniale, et ça l'inspira. D'ailleurs, celle-ci trouva la solution à son problème :

\- On a qu'à organiser une activité tous les mois, durant le dernier week-end, ça serait plus amusant comme ça …

\- Tu es un génie Ginny ! Et vraiment une super meilleure amie ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Ginny alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son aînée, contente que son idée lui plaise. Mais elle préféra changer de sujet, orientant la discussion vers un sujet plus de leur âge :

\- Tu sais, je t'ai vu avec Drago …

\- Et ? Il ne se passe rien entre nous et il ne se passera rien entre nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est un garçon super gentil et adorable, et je suis sûre qu'il est fou de toi !

Hermione soupira et se glissa dans son lit, sans se soucier de son amie. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que sa meilleure amie prenne le parti du serpentard. Déjà que l'adolescent n'était pas facile à gérer, alors si la Weasley s'y mettait, elle n'avait plus aucune chance … Faisant mine de se coucher pour dormir car elle était épuisée, elle lui demanda :

\- Ginny, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas.

La rouquine coopéra et se glissa dans son lit. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire, c'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago.

.

Lors du petit-déjeuner, Hermione en profita pour annoncer son projet à tout le monde :

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît … Afin d'apporter un peu plus d'animation ici, tous les derniers week-ends de chaque mois, nous organiserons une activité. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de trois ou quatre élèves qui s'occuperaient d'organiser les activités choisies. Donc j'invite tous les volontaires à venir me voir dans la journée. Bon petit-déjeuner !

Mal à l'aise encore une fois d'avoir tenu un discours comme si elle remplaçait Dumbledore, elle préféra partir. Elle sauta alors son repas, prise de nausées, et sortit presque en courant. Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler, tous ses souvenirs remontant à la surface. Elle ne devrait pas être là, eux non plus, et tout lui manquait. Drago voulut aller la voir, mais Ginny le retint :

\- Laisse-là, elle a besoin d'être un peu seule …

.

Hermione rejoignit son endroit fétiche, bien qu'il fasse vraiment froid. Elle se sentait opprimée, comme si elle manquait d'oxygène à l'intérieur. Personne n'était vraiment là pour elle, personne ne pouvait la comprendre, et cette solitude lui rappelait ses débuts à Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de personnes hostiles, et son univers lui manquait terriblement. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Elle vivait mal la solitude, et son mal-être ne cessait d'augmenter parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais elle se reprit, parce qu'elle devait le faire et n'avait pas le choix. Son monde était en guerre, et elle était responsable de la sécurité du groupe, bien que ce soit malgré elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte, c'était sa mission, elle ne devait pas faillir. Harry lui avait confié cette mission, il avait confiance en elle, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

.

Elle finit par se relever et rejoindre les autres pour le début des cours, ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard. Même dans les pires moments, elle restait fidèle à elle-même. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à faire.

.

Plus tard, alors qu'Hermione filait travailler à la bibliothèque en espérant éviter les autres, sa meilleure amie l'aida. Ginny retint Drago, qui essayait de suivre la brune pour la réconforter :

\- Attend, il faut que je te parle …

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cantine, comme la plupart des élèves car ils faisaient vraiment trop froid à présent pour sortir et vraiment profiter du parc, et que le foyer était vraiment bondé. Ginny ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et chercha ses mots :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre … mais j'ai des doutes … et c'est ma meilleure amie aussi … mais je crois qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un … elle est tellement triste des fois … alors tu devrais faire attention à elle …

Drago sourit, touché qu'elle vienne lui en parler alors qu'elle aurait pu ne rien dire :

\- Je m'en doute un peu aussi, elle agit bizarrement … Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la faire souffrir n'est absolument pas mon objectif, bien au contraire …

Ginny lui rendit son sourire, certaine qu'il était le garçon qu'il lui fallait. Alors elle le poussa :

\- Va la rejoindre alors, ça lui fait du bien de traîner avec toi, mais surtout, ne la lâche pas !

Le blondinet sourit et partit en direction de la bibliothèque, suite à ses encouragements. Il était content que la rouquine approuve et qu'elle sache ses intentions. Parce qu'il était évident que si Hermione comptait, Ginny faisait partie de son entourage proche. Oui, il était bien en train de s'attacher à cette fille, voire même un peu plus que ça, il le savait. Mais après tout, rien ne lui interdisait et puis, ce serait bête de rater quelque chose qui pourrait être exceptionnel avec elle.

.

Drago posa ses livres sur la même table qu'Hermione. Celle-ci leva à peine les yeux et ne put retenir un sourire devant l'insistance du garçon. Elle avait l'impression d'être courtisé, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et elle appréciait ça. Tout serait vraiment différent s'ils étaient à Poudlard, et le blondinet ne pouvait même pas en avoir le moindre soupçon. Ils travaillèrent une bonne heure, et le garçon prit de nouveau - toujours la même – initiative : il lui proposa d'aller se balader dans le parc. Comme à son habitude, Hermione secoua la tête, exaspérée :

\- Ça ne va pas, il fait super froid dehors, et je n'ai pas encore reçu mes pulls !

\- Allez viens, on va bouger, comme ça tu n'auras pas froid ! Et si t'as froid, promis, je te passe mon pull !

La brunette lui sourit et soupira en signe d'acceptation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister éternellement, et puis, ça lui changeait les idées. Il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix dans le fond. Ils firent quelques pas dans le parc où l'herbe était gelée. Hermione était sûre que d'ici quelques jours, il y aurait de la neige de partout, et ça serait magique. Elle essaya de réprimer ses frissons, mais apparemment Drago n'attendait que ça pour tenir sa promesse et se montrer galant :

\- Tu as froid ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et élança Hermione par les hanches. Il la serra fort contre lui pour la réchauffer. Gênée, la sorcière n'osa rien dire, ni même bouger. Elle ne protesta pas, décidant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal et qu'elle devait lui donner sa chance. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon autre qu'Harry et Ron la serrait contre lui, et ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Sa peau la picotait là où ses mains étaient posées, et elle sentait son estomac faire des bonds sans comprendre pourquoi. Drago finit par la relâcher – ce qui contraria la brune- et dit, en plaisantant et candidement, sous le regard noir de sa camarade :

\- Ben quoi ? Je trouve que les bonnes vieilles méthodes marchent mieux que les modernes !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau, et ensemble ils rentrèrent se réchauffer dans la salle de loisir, pourvue d'une cheminée. Malfoy la surprenait. Quand ils travaillaient ensemble, il était concentré et consciencieux et prenait toujours soin de ne pas la déranger. Avec elle, il était toujours souriant et agréable, un vrai rayon de soleil. Et il était patient et attentionné aussi, toujours à lui faire un compliment pour lui remonter le moral ou à essayer de la faire rire. Il était perturbant de constater à quel point l'adolescent avait changé uniquement pour lui plaire. Et elle se surprenait à vraiment apprécier sa présence et sa compagnie. Les choses ne tournaient décidément plus rond.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce court chapitre ? Bien évidemment, la relation entre Drago et Hermione évolue petit à petit :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir reçu quelques reviews et que cette histoire vous intrigue !**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad**

Le mois dernier, un loto avait été organisé, permettant aux élèves de gagner toutes sortes de gadgets moldus. La gryffondore se disait qu'au moins, ils garderaient quelque chose de ce monde, et peut-être qu'ils n'auraient plus autant de préjugés envers les moldus. Ce mois-ci, pour le dernier week-end de décembre, Hermione avait décidé, avec les trois élèves du club d'organisation, que ce serait une chasse au trésor. La jeune femme avait reçu des paquets par la poste, ce qui était exceptionnel. C'était des cadeaux pour chaque élève, ainsi que des vêtements avec des fausses lettres des familles des élèves. Elle se doutait que le colis provenait de McGonagall et Molly Weasley, qui se sentaient très concernées par tous les élèves présents au pensionnat. Elles étaient un peu les bonnes fées des élèves, et ça lui permettait de ne pas oublier d'où elle venait : le monde sorcier. Elle avait caché les cadeaux et donné les colis, faisant croire que cela provenait des familles. Elle-même avait du courrier, ce qui l'étonna un peu, mais surtout lui fit plaisir. Ravie, elle se dépêcha de se débarrasser de la corvée de distribution, et fila dans la bibliothèque déserte pour lire. Il y avait une lettre de Ron et une autre d'Harry, ce qui était plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et ça faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Ron n'avait pas beaucoup écrit, il lui disait juste qu'elle les aurait bien aidés grâce à son intelligence et sa perspicacité, mais qu'il était quand même content qu'elle ne soit pas là, et de bien surveiller Ginny, que sa petite sœur ne fasse pas de bêtises. Ce n'était pas le genre de lettre qu'elle rêvait de lire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Celle d'Harry était un peu plus longue, il lui parlait, toujours en restant vague et imprécis, de ce qu'ils faisaient et d'où ils en étaient. Il avouait qu'elle et Ginny lui manquaient beaucoup, et qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elles se portent bien, ainsi que de pouvoir les revoir bientôt. Touchée, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes. Ses amis lui manquaient énormément, et même si cela pouvait paraître étrange, la magie et son monde si fantastique aussi. Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, elle sursauta et rangea en vitesse son courir. Il était important qu'elle préserve ses secrets. La sécurité de tous était de sa responsabilité, et elle n'aimait pas jouer avec des vies. Elle se releva en vitesse, voulant filer dans sa chambre pour s'isoler, mais percuta quelqu'un alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

.

Ginny lu la lettre de sa mère, heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Celle-ci lui disait que ses frères allaient bien et de continuer à profiter de cette année dans ce superbe internat, que cela lui serait extrêmement favorable pour ses études universitaires et que c'était une expérience à ne pas manquer. Des fois, Ginny se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle reverrait sa famille, ce qui était stupide puisqu'elle rentrerait chez elle à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était comme si un mauvais pressentiment lui disait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle lui manquait. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle oubliait leurs visages aussi, quelques fois. Ses souvenirs lui semblaient assez flous, c'était comme si elle était déconnectée, et c'était frustrant de ne même pas se rappeler de la tête de ses frères. Mais dans le fond elle se rassurait en se disant que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être séparée de sa famille, et que ça lui passerait. Elle vivait vraiment une super bonne année, et elle était bien d'accord avec sa mère : il fallait absolument qu'elle profite de cela. Elle savait que sa famille n'était pas très riche contrairement à la majorité des élèves ici, alors il fallait vraiment qu'elle profite au maximum du peu de luxe qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Mais il avait aussi autre chose qui la hantait, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Elle se souvenait vaguement du meilleur ami d'un de ses frères, comme si elle avait été proche de lui. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait souvent de lui, sa silhouette hantant ses nuits sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le distinguer clairement. Elle l'imaginait comme un héros, qui venait la sauver comme dans les livres, comme si elle était en danger. Et des doutes s'installaient. Est-ce qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose avec lui, ou bien était-ce seulement le travail des hormones à son âge ? Est-ce qu'il existait même, ou était-ce son imagination qui créait ce garçon si envoûtant ? Cela est-il qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, et d'une certaine façon, il lui manquait, beaucoup.

.

Drago parcourut rapidement la lettre de sa mère, alors que Blaise s'était isolé pour lire son courrier. Drago se souvenait n'être pas en très bon terme avec son père et d'être un peu distant avec sa mère, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Il la trouvait beaucoup trop mère poule, et ne supportait pas toujours d'être couvé, surtout à son âge, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme s'il était toujours un petit garçon. Sa lettre était courte et ne lui apprenait rien de bien intéressant. Ennuyé, il aurait bien voulu se faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec Blaise, mais il savait l'importance qu'avait sa mère pour lui, et aussi préféra-t-il le laisser tranquille. Il se décida alors d'aller traîner avec sa copine préférée, même si ça ne semblait pas partagé : la Miss-je-sais-tout. D'habitude, elle ne recevait pas de courrier, ce qui était étrange, mais cela voulait également dire pour lui qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre à faire, donc c'était parfait. Elle devait se trouver exactement là où elle était tout le temps : à la bibliothèque. Et il l'y trouva, d'ailleurs, elle le percuta même sans le voir, comme si elle était pressée et préoccupée. Il l'aida à se relever, un sourire en coin, et s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait deux lettres, et s'excusa :

\- Ho, pardon, je ne savais pas que tu avais du courrier … Je vais te laisser …

\- Non !

Le garçon se retourna, interloqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle réagisse de manière aussi excessive ni même qu'elle réclame sa présence. Elle qui le fuyait d'habitude, elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de se changer les idées pour lui demander de ne pas partir. Elle se radoucit et dit, un timide sourire sur le visage :

\- Je me sens un peu … bizarre. Reste avec moi, je n'ai pas trop envie d'être seule …

Le garçon lui sourit, et ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs vides. Il était heureux que pour la première fois, elle veuille passer du temps avec lui sans qu'il ne s'impose. C'était peut-être un premier pas en avant dans leur relation.

.

Après un long moment de silence, Hermione trouva le bruit de leurs pas trop pesant. Surtout qu'à cause de ce silence, elle s'entendait toujours penser, et elle ne voulait absolument pas penser à cet instant. Elle inspira, et lança la discussion:

\- C'est une lettre de ta mère que tu as reçue ? Elle t'apporte de bonnes nouvelles ?

Drago lui sourit, le regard perdu car il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le cas :

\- Oui, toujours les mêmes nouvelles …

Il hésita, avant de demander, espérant ne pas la faire fuir :

\- Et toi, ce sont des lettres de tes parents ?

La brunette se renferma, exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. Le garçon s'excusa immédiatement, conscient d'avoir été un peu maladroit, et ne voulant pas perdre les faibles progrès qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui :

\- Ho pardon, tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler …

\- Si si ! Ce n'est pas des lettres de mes parents. Disons, que nos relations sont un peu conflictuelles en ce moment … Ce sont des lettres d'amis.

Le garçon acquiesça. Il comprenait très bien cela, lui non plus n'avait pas de très bonnes relations avec ses parents en ce moment. Finalement, ils commencèrent à parler d'autre chose, oubliant leurs soucis et ces lettres.

.

Pour Noël, tous les élèves avaient aidé à décorer un grand sapin, comme une grande famille qui prépare les fêtes. Le soir de Noël, un grand repas avait été organisé, avec une entrée spéciale, une grosse dinde et un dessert de fête, spécialement pour l'occasion. Tous les élèves avaient été ravis de fêter cela comme s'ils étaient en famille, chez eux, sans pouvoir se souvenir de comment ils fêtaient les fêtes auparavant. Mais la plus grosse surprise fut le lendemain matin, lorsque comme par magie, des dizaines de paquets étaient apparus durant la nuit au pied du sapin. Et c'était le cas, Hermione s'était bel et bien servie de magie pour créer ce miracle. Chaque élève avait au moins un paquet. Blaise découvrit un livre sur l'histoire du football américain, sport qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, alors que Théo eu un lot de livre sur la philosophie – il était devenu passionné par la philosophie depuis la rentrée. Pansy et Millicent avaient reçu du maquillage et du matériel de professionnel pour le ranger. Drago avait eu la joie de découvrir une gourmette, chose qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir pour des raisons inconnues. Ginny avait été très gâtée : sa mère lui avait encore envoyé des pulls, des gants, un bonnet et une écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondors, ainsi qu'un joli collier, auquel Harry avait rajouté des boucles d'oreilles, bien que la rouquine ne sache rien de tout cela. Elle s'exclama d'ailleurs, sans le savoir :

\- Chouette, ce sont mes couleurs préférées !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ne dit rien. Elle avait reçu le même lot de vêtements que son amie, et cela lui rappelait encore plus Poudlard, mais cette tradition respectée lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur. Elle enfila d'ailleurs directement son pull, et savoura la chaleur et la sensation de la laine qui gratte de son cadeau, sans quoi ça ne serait pas vraiment Noël pour elle. Même si elle regrettait de ne pas être avec les autres gryffondores à cette période de l'année, elle commençait à apprécier d'être avec les serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais – bien qu'un peu vicieux pour certains – et leur présence était agréable. En fait, ils étaient des adolescents normaux, avec leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés. Mais ils ne remplaceraient jamais Harry et Ron, c'était certain. L'euphorie d'un noël magique finit par s'estomper durant la soirée pour laisser place à l'euphorie d'un autre événement : celui de la chasse au trésor qui aurait lieu le surlendemain.

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre si court, mais je prépare le TOEIC pour la fin de la semaine, je suis un peu overbooké ...**

 **Enfin, il y a un peu d'évolution, pour Ginny, pour Drago et Hermione ... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre que vous devriez aimer, parce que la situation va bien évoluer ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Cause baby you're a firework**

Drago fut réveillé tôt : il était excité comme une puce par la chasse au trésor du lendemain, et il n'était pas le seul. Les élèves s'étaient tous levés tôt, et après le petit-déjeuner, étaient retournés s'emmitoufler dans des vêtements chauds, en prévision de l'activité du jour. Bizarrement, tout le monde était très enthousiaste pour cette chasse au trésor, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Alors que Ginny mettait ses vêtements aux couleurs de Gryffondors, Hermione soupira comme une enfant :

\- Finalement, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller … Je crois que je vais rester ici …

\- Pas question ! Mets vite ton pull et on descend, n'envisage même pas de rater cette superbe journée ! Il faut que tu te socialise un peu ma vieille, on dirait une misanthrope, je te jure !

Hermione sourit et accepta de bonne grâce, parce que la rouquine avait raison, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal de participer. Tous les élèves s'étaient réunis dans le foyer, et les organisateurs annoncèrent :

\- Pour jouer, il faut faire des équipes de trois à six, obligatoirement mixte. Chaque équipe aura un indice menant à un autre indice, et la première équipe qui trouve et rapporte les cinq reliques a gagné !

Hermione regarda Ginny, un peu sceptique :

\- Avec qui on va se mettre ?

La rouquine n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Drago répondit :

\- Avec nous, Pansy et Millicent nous ont laissé tomber pour draguer d'autres mecs … Enfin, avec nous au moins vous êtes sûres de gagner !

Les filles échangèrent un regard moqueur et récupérèrent le premier indice. Pourquoi pas, Théo était intelligent, et Blaise et Drago très joueurs, ça pourrait faire une bonne équipe.

.

Ils avaient déjà trouvé trois objets, et ils venaient de récupérer un nouvel indice. Le petit groupe était en concurrence avec deux autres groupes, alors que tous les autres élèves étaient loin derrière. Cependant, ils avaient du mal à avancer, et la brunette ne semblait pas vraiment prendre part à la compétition. Blaise décida alors de sortir sa phrase magique pour les booster un peu et réveiller l'esprit de compétition de la brunette :

\- Alors Miss-je-sais-tout, je croyais que c'était toi la meilleure ! Tu vas vraiment laisser les autres te battre ?

Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, une lueur de défi se mit à briller dans les yeux d'Hermione qui relut l'indice. Elle était déterminée à faire gagner son équipe, alors elle réfléchit à tout vitesse. Après quelques secondes elle s'écria :

\- Je sais ! C'est un jeu en équipe, c'est ça la solution ! Il faut récupérer un objet qui vous lie, les garçons, et un objet qui nous lie, Ginny et moi !

\- Parfait, alors direction les dortoirs !

Ginny retint Drago par la manche :

\- ça serait peut-être mieux que vous alliez chercher, toi et Hermione, dans votre chambre, et nous dans la nôtre, comme ça on aura un point de vue mixte sur l'objet, non ?

Hermione voulu protester, mais les garçons acceptèrent immédiatement et se séparèrent. Alors elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix et suivi Drago.

Hermione traînait les pieds, ce qui fit sourire Drago :

\- Allez, sois pas mauvaise joueuse, on va gagner !

.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la chambre des garçons, manifestement pas du tout rangée. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas prévu de recevoir de la visite. La jeune fille rougit, peu habituée à se retrouver dans une chambre de garçon. Alors que Drago perdit patience, face à son expression de vierge effarouchée, énervé par toute cette distance qu'elle imposait entre eux :

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Je suis un garçon beau, drôle, adorable, je suis gentil avec toi, et je t'ai déjà dit que je t'appréciais, alors pourquoi tu ne fais aucuns efforts ? J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours tes préjugés infondés sur moi, pourquoi ? Tu sembles toujours te forcer quand je suis avec toi, et tu ne viens jamais de toi-même vers moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu repousses toutes mes tentatives d'être sympa et proche de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ?

Surprise de telles confessions, Hermione recula mais Drago la retint par le poignet, décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper cette fois :

\- Non, je t'interdis de fuir !

\- Je … Je ne sais pas.

À l'intérieur d'elle, elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Ginny un peu plus tôt, et le mot misanthrope résonnait plus fort que les autres. Est-ce qu'elle était juste ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient, et elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne les connaissait pas, ni tenir pour comptant leur passé, alors elle était perdue. Comment était-elle supposé réagir ? Le blondinet s'assit sur un lit, désemparé, et se prit la tête dans les mains :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu cherches … Pourquoi tu es ici ? J'essaie de rien faire de mal, mais tu ne m'apprécie toujours pas, je sais plus quoi faire …

.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, perdue. Elle se sentait horrible d'être aussi froide avec lui, parce qu'il était vraiment parfait et ne méritait surement pas son comportement. Mal à l'aise, mais sincère, elle mit sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne suis pas facile, surtout à vivre. Je suis juste … désolée.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hein ?

Demanda-t-il en se relevant, toujours excédé. Elle secouât la tête, complètement perdue. Merlin, ce qu'elle détestait quand les choses lui échappaient. Non, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait avec Malfoy, mais il se passait quelque chose. Elle était là, et en même temps, elle était à des kilomètres de là, avec ses amis, son monde, la guerre, c'était impossible pour elle d'être là, enfermée dans cet endroit si … indescriptible. Il la releva en la prenant par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui et chuchota sur son oreille :

\- Tu me repousse mais je suis attiré par toi, je ne peux rien y faire. Et le plus dur, c'est que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi mais tu fais comme si ce n'était rien. Tu m'ignores et ça fait tellement mal ….

Elle le fixa, plus déboussolée que jamais, et décida de le tester. Arrêtant un instant d'écouter son cerveau, elle suivit son instinct et tendit le cou pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'amoureux transit.

.

Ils n'avaient pas gagné la chasse au trésor. Hermione et Drago avaient passé près d'une demi-heure à s'embrasser dans la chambre, et ils avaient raté la victoire de seulement quelques malheureuses minutes. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Des choses s'étaient passées, d'une ampleur bien plus importante qu'une stupide et ridicule victoire. Un quotidien tranquille et paisible s'était installé. Drago rejoignait Hermione à la bibliothèque tous les soirs, alors que les autres étaient au foyer. Il s'asseyait juste et la regardait travailler en silence, sans l'interrompre. Quand elle avait fini, ils allaient au foyer, généralement désert, et passaient de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien et à s'embrasser. Hermione appréciait de plus en plus d'être avec Malfoy. Parce qu'intellectuellement, ils avaient des discussions intéressantes, sur le monde moldu, le sport, la politique et tant d'autres choses avec qui elle n'avait jamais pu en parler. Et sur le plan physique, elle était attiré par lui comme un aimant. Il dégageait quelque chose d'imposant, qui la rassurait et réconfortait, et elle se perdait dans sa tendresse. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle faisait de son mieux pour oublier son autre vie, pour vivre la vie qu'elle aurait sûrement vécue sans magie, celle dont elle avait rêvé et imaginé les détails si souvent. Elle savourait d'être avec un garçon juste pour oublier le temps et les problèmes, sans avoir à avoir de longues discussions sur les risques de la guerre ou pourquoi les filles agissaient de telle ou telle façon. Drago était vraiment gentil, doux et attentionné, il n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle connaissait. Ou croyaissait connaître. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours la guerre dehors, et tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était s'efforcer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait se passer après. Profiter, c'était bien mérité. Elle le devait bien à Malfoy, et elle se le devait aussi à elle-même.

.

Début février, il y eu du nouveau du courrier, et Hermione en reçut, ce qui la surprit encore plus que la première fois. C'était une lettre de Ron et d'Harry, encore plus qu'inattendu. Ils étaient près du but, la guerre allait bientôt se terminer. Elle avait pour ordre de commencer à préparer le retour dans le monde sorcier, de rendre la mémoire à Ginny si elle jugeait cela utile et que ça ne mettrait pas la rouquine en danger. Mais rien d'autre, elle ne savait pas quand, ni comment elle devait procéder. Et elle commençait à se demander si elle avait vraiment envie de le faire.

.

Elle était donc tracassée. Parce que Drago était là. Elle aimait Ron, mais elle avait à présent un attachement profond pour Drago, et des milliers de questions se posaient. Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours après avoir retrouvé la mémoire ? Est-ce que leur relation serait possible ? Comment réagirait-il quand il se souviendrait ? Pour la première fois, elle avait peur. Parce qu'elle savait que non seulement elle ne pouvait rien contrôler, mais en plus, ce qui se passerait pourrait la briser si facilement qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. D'abord d'avoir été écartée de la guerre, et ensuite de ne pas avoir survécu à sa vie de moldue en pensionnat, ce serait juste quelque chose d'insurmontable qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à affronter pour l'instant.

.

Elle travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque quand Drago la rejoint. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit face à elle avec un livre. Elle resta plongée dans son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il la fixait :

\- Tu comptes travailler ou tu as l'intention de me regarder seulement ?

\- J'avais l'intention de travailler mais je compte seulement te regarder.

Elle sourit à sa plaisanterie et se leva pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du garçon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, mais à chaque fois, le jeune homme appréciait la prise d'initiative de la jeune femme. Après un moment à réviser ensemble, elle lui demanda, soucieuse :

\- Si tu apprenais un jour que tu n'es pas celui que tu crois, et que moi aussi, je ne suis pas celle que tu penses … Tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi ? Tu veux écrire un livre ?

Plaisanta-t-il, connaissant son amour pour ces tas de feuilles noircies. Elle se força à sourire :

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais passer outre le passé ? Non, laisse tomber, ça ne fait rien.

Elle l'embrassa et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle avait à penser, et son cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime depuis un moment.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et surtout, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il s'y passe plein de choses !**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publie une nouvelle petite histoire, c'est un Romione de 6 chapitres, tout mignon, avec un lemon au dernier chapitre ;) Si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle : "Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince"**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Love me stronger**

Ginny commençait à sentir quelque chose, quelque chose de plus et de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais les choses changeaient, c'était une certitude. Elle avait l'impression que ça touchait tout le monde. Elle avait des flashs, des émotions, très floues, comme des souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que ça signifiait, mais ça avait de l'importance, à n'en pas douter. Hermione entra dans leur chambre bruyamment et s'excusa :

\- Désolée, je pensais que t'étais encore au foyer …

\- Ça fait rien, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione !

Son amie s'assit sur son lit, elle semblait pensive, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Ginny oublia ses réflexions et sauta sur son lit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Drago ? Tu doutes encore de tes sentiments pour lui ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça …

\- Alors dis-moi !

La rouquine avait remarqué qu'Hermione était encore plus bizarre maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Drago. Et elle était un peu peiné que sa meilleure amie ne partage pas ses états d'esprit et ses pensées avec elle, sa confidente de toujours. Ils en avaient surpris beaucoup, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient un couple très mignon. Cependant elle n'était pas dupe : son amie ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que cela, même si elle avait tout pour. Drago était parfait pour elle, mais elle semblait encore et toujours s'interdire d'être heureuse avec lui. Hermione souffla, l'air incertain :

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il … te manque une partie de toi ? Que tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en mains pour … Je ne sais pas …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Demanda Ginny, très intéressée, mais pas encore tout à fait sûre de savoir où son amie voulait en venir. Hermione se leva et prit son courrier :

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens vraiment de qui tu es ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu ne t'es jamais posée de question ?

\- Tu veux dire que … si on est là, ce n'est pas pour les raisons qu'on croit ?

La brunette hocha seulement la tête en signe d'affirmation, sans rien divulguer de plus. Après un moment de silence, elle ouvrit la porte et dit seulement :

\- Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, cherche les raisons pour lesquelles on est ici.

Elle sortit, la laissant seule avec ses réflexions. C'était le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire pour la lancer sur la piste.

.

Ginny y réfléchit beaucoup. Elle y pensait tout le temps, vraiment. Ça la travaillait, comme si elle allait faire une importante découverte, et elle se sentait proche de la solution. Et elle commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie. Elle pensait à sa famille, mais ne voyait que des images floues. Elle essayait de se souvenir pourquoi elle était là, quand elle avait décidé, mais rien ne lui revenait. Alors elle essayait de penser à avant, ce qu'était sa vie. Rien. Elle ne se souvenait d'aucune vie avant le pensionnat. Comme si elle n'avait pas existé avant d'arriver ici. C'était horriblement perturbant et troublant, comme si c'était bloqué quelque part dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'y ait accès. Il y avait des choses étranges aussi, elle s'en apercevait. Elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser la barrière d'arbres qui séparaient le pensionnat de l'extérieur, comme si une force invisible l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait ni sortir ni partir. Et tous les gens avec eux ? Ils semblaient comme elle, sans vraiment le savoir et en avoir conscience. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression de les connaître, plus ou moins, et surtout, qu'Hermione les connaissait. Et c'était peut-être le cas, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait et tenait pour sûr, c'est qu'Hermione savait tout, toute la vérité, mais qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. C'était à elle de découvrir le terrible secret que ce pensionnat renfermait, elle et les autres avec.

.

Hermione avait reçu une nouvelle lettre : la quête de ses amis était terminée, ce serait bientôt la bataille finale. Mais elle n'était toujours pas conviée à rejoindre le monde sorcier, ce qui était frustrant. Elle mourait d'envie de rejoindre la bataille. Elle voulait se battre, utiliser sa baguette et sa magie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout laisser en plan. Et elle avait compris ce que mijotaient les garçons depuis le début. Ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas qu'elle et Ginny participent à la bataille finale. Maintenant qu'elle était là, l'excuse serait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tous ces élèves seuls ici. Elle était prise au piège par sa responsabilité des amnésiques, c'était bien joué – mais déloyal – et elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Prendre le risque de rendre leurs mémoires aux Serpentards était trop dangereux, et les laisser seuls l'était autant. Hermione se doutait même qu'en cas de défaite, elle aurait des instructions précises pour maintenir en sécurité le petit groupe. Cela lui donnait la rage de se savoir ainsi écartée, sans aucun recours ni pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

.

Drago trouva Hermione en pleurs un soir, sans savoir qu'elle venait de recevoir un courrier désespérant de ses amis. Il était tard et il s'était levé pour boire un verre d'eau, sans se douter qu'il allait la trouver là. Il avait entendu du bruit et était tombé sur elle, en larmes dans les escaliers menant à l'aile des filles. Inquiet, il s'était approché et avait demandé :

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes et se jeta dans ses bras, cherchant du réconfort. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la serra contre lui, soucieux de la consoler quelle que soit sa peine. Elle finit par se calmer et pour la première fois, elle lui parla :

\- Tout est tellement compliqué …

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire …

Hermione fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes, à cause de ce sentiment d'être pied au mur sans pouvoir pour autant avouer :

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Je suis coincée ici ! Et je ne peux rien te dire, parce que tu ne sais rien, et si tu savais, tout serait tellement différent …

Drago souleva son menton et l'embrassa fougueusement, voulant qu'elle arrête de déblatérer des choses sans aucun sens et qu'elle se sente épaulé et soutenue. Hermione se laissa faire, prise de passion par son chagrin. Elle ne pouvait nier les sentiments d'affections qu'elle avait développés pour l'adolescent blond, ce serait hypocrite de prétendre qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle se sentait même bien avec lui, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec Ron, parce qu'il savait la soutenir et l'accepter comme elle était, sans moqueries ou râler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, Malfoy n'était pas comme ça. Et Ron ne méritait pas ça. Elle se recula, doucement, à contrecœur :

\- Même ça je ne peux pas …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Si tu savais toute la vérité, tu ne m'aimerais pas … Tu me détesterais même !

Le garçon passa la main dans ses cheveux, excédé et désemparé :

\- Mais comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout !

Explosa la brunette, hystérique. Complètement fou, Drago se leva et plaqua sa petite-amie contre le mur, pressant dangereusement son corps contre le sien :

\- Non, tu ne le sais pas. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime ! Rien ne pourra changer ça. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, et le garçon finit par déceler dans son regard une lueur d'abandon. Il avait gagné. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, savourant et faisant passer le moindre sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans cette étreinte passionnelle et destructrice.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle n'était pas dans son lit. Il devait être presque six heures du matin, il faisait encore nuit. Elle se souvint de la veille. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à un ange blond endormi. Elle sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre le garçon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle se sentait bien. Ron lui manquait, c'est sûr. Mais il n'était pas là, il l'avait laissé tomber, alors que Drago, lui, était là pour elle. Elle finit par se redresser et se pencher au-dessus du garçon pour attraper son haut, mais un bras la retint. C'était Drago qui s'était réveillé, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir qu'elle parte. Il la fit basculer sur le dos dans le lit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il se montrait tellement doux et prévenant, contrairement à Ron qui était beaucoup trop prévisible et peu surprenant. Il glissa peu à peu sa main le long de son échine mais Hermione le repoussa à contrecœur :

\- Non. Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre. Ginny va s'inquiéter … Et Blaise mérite bien de retrouver son lit ….

Le beau blond la laissa se rhabiller sans un mot. Elle avait raison. Son ami avait déjà été assez sympa de quitter son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Elle lui donna un dernier baiser et disparue dans la nuit, comme une illusion. Blaise entra quelques minutes après son départ dans leur chambre :

\- Mec, tu pourras me prévenir plus tôt la prochaine fois !

\- Désolé, je savais pas que ça allait …

\- Je comprends mec. T'es vraiment mordu toi ... Bonne nuit !

Épuisé, les deux meilleurs amis finirent par s'endormir.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione regagna son lit, elle manqua de pousser un cri lorsque la lumière s'alluma :

\- Tu étais où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais barrée !

Hermione soupira et ouvrit la couverture de son lit :

\- Viens, je vais te raconter …

La rouquine se glissa sous la couette de sa meilleure amie et elle lui raconta sa soirée.

\- Donc tu n'avais pas l'intention de partir ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici, avec vous, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Jusqu'à la fin ?

Hermione éteignit la lumière et se tourna vers le mur, souhaitant éviter cette discussion :

\- Oui, je dois vous protéger. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, pas encore, mais j'espère pouvoir bientôt le faire … Bonne nuit Ginny …

\- Bonne nuit Hermione …

Murmura comme réponse la rouquine, mais son amie dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Ginny sentait que bientôt, elle saurait toute la vérité. C'était vraiment important, et ça l'intriguait que sa meilleure amie sache sans pouvoir – ou vouloir – lui dire. Mais après tout, tout n'était qu'une question de temps.

.

Ginny se réveilla en criant. Elle se débattit, mais Hermione la calma en la réveillant :

– Chut, je suis là Ginny, tout va bien …

– Tu n'aimes pas Drago ! Tu m'as menti ! C'est faux tout ça !

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que oui, je l'aime !

La rouquine se calma un peu, comprenant qu'elle était éveillé. Elle se redressa dans son lit et lança un regard incertain à la chambre. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle faisait des rêves plus précieux, ses souvenirs semblaient se débloquer et se rapprocher de sa conscience. Hermione ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ginny reprit plus calmement, la respiration moins agité, mais en colère :

– Je me souviens ! Pas de tout, mais tu es amoureuse d'un garçon, il est roux !

Elle marqua une pause et réfléchit un instant avant de rajouter :

– C'est un Weastmey, non, un Weasley, comme moi ! Il s'appelle Dan … non Ron ! C'est mon frère !

– Calme-toi !

La tornade rousse arrêta de s'agiter et fixa sa meilleure amie, doutant. Elle avait encore du mal à discerner le rêve de la réalité, et elle doutait de tout. Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, elles étaient arrivées à un point de non-retour :

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ton frère n'est pas là, et Drago oui. Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.

Sa meilleure amie hésita, assimilant difficilement les informations, et demanda :

– Et … et moi aussi ? Est-ce que j'ai … quelqu'un qui m'aime ?

Hermione lui sourit et la serra contre elle, pour la rassurer et la réconforter :

– Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime très fort même. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici, en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas …

.

Drago trouva qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi distante que ce qu'il avait imaginé au début, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle acceptait ses élans d'affections, même si elle était distante quelquefois, comme toujours en fait. Quelques fois, elle le surprenait même en répondant à ses gestes tendres, ou en lui murmurant des choses qu'il n'osait même pas espérer entendre venant d'elle. Lors de la soirée karaoké, alors que tout le monde était très enthousiaste à l'idée, Hermione sembla se renfrogner. L'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas, presque comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un événement. Drago et Ginny réussirent à la convaincre de participer à la soirée, malgré sa réticence. Personne ne connaissait les chansons moldues qui défilaient, ce qui était assez drôle. Hermione resta dans un coin de la salle, alors que Drago et Ginny, avec Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Millicent s'éclataient et chantaient à tue-tête. Finalement, après une tentative de Ginny, Drago essaya de convaincre Hermione de venir avec eux. Finalement, elle ne se laissa pas attirer sur la scène, mais elle consentit à soutenir Drago. Celui-ci monta sur la scène improvisée dans la cantine, et il entama la chanson « She will be loved ». Hermione connaissait cette chanson, et après quelques notes de la chanson, alors que le blond commençait à peine à entonner le refrain, la brune partit en courant. La voyant ainsi s'enfuir, Drago arrêta sa chanson et partit à sa suite, laissant les autres continuer la fête. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Sa conscience la tiraillait, et pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas choisi que Ron l'abandonne, elle n'avait pas non plus voulu que Drago tombe amoureux d'elle, et surtout, elle n'avait pas décidé d'avoir des sentiments aussi fort pour lui. Sa vie était un miroir brisé, et les éclats la blessaient sans cesse.

.

Il la suivit dans le parc, et il la retrouva proche du grand chêne. Il la rattrapa par le bras, mais elle se retourna contre lui, le repoussant avec violence :

– Laisse-moi tranquille !

– Est-ce … est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle se dégagea, hors d'elle, sans vraiment savoir à qui elle en voulait :

– Tu n'as rien fait ! C'est moi le problème, pas toi !

Drago essaya de la retenir, mais elle continua d'avancer vers la forêt. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se stoppa, et il l'entendit maugréer, comme si quelque chose la contrariait. Elle se retourna vers lui, et il vit qu'elle était bouleversée. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et elle recula, mais se stoppa vite, comme si elle était dos à un mur. Il planta son regard dans le sien :

– Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe …

– Il se passe que je suis coincée ici ! Je suis obligée de rester ici, de jouer la comédie, de supporter tout … tout ça ! Et toi, et Ginny, vous n'arrêtez pas de compliquer les choses !

Elle avait besoin de lui dire, qu'il sache qu'elle était vraiment dos au mur et que tout ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas toujours par choix. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant avec lui, mais que les circonstances n'étaient absolument pas naturelles non plus. Elle se calma, consciente qu'être en colère n'arrangerait pas les choses, même si la tension n'était pas retombée. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et Drago aurait été incapable de dire si elle était vraiment en colère ou si elle allait pleurer. Il recula d'un pas, hésitant, et demanda :

– Est-ce que … je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle soupira. Il était incroyable. Même quand elle était sur le point d'imploser, il était là pour la soutenir, toujours à se demander s'il était la cause de ses problèmes et à essayer de trouver une solution. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était absolument … elle ne trouvait même pas le mot pour le définir. Elle avança vers lui et le serra contre elle :

– Je ne sais pas … il faudrait … que tu me laisses tranquille.

Elle le sentit se tendre, mais elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille :

– Mais je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin … serre-moi fort contre toi.

Le blond s'exécuta, la serrant juste contre lui. Il finit par relâcher son étreinte, et demanda, incertain :

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, penchée sur ses lèvres, elle souffla :

– Je veux juste que tu sois toi. Je … je t'aime.

.

Lorsque la lumière du matin perça dans la petite chambre, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, savourant la peau douce contre la sienne, espérant que ce ne soit pas qu'une illusion ou un rêve. Hermione était là, nue, contre lui, et elle dormait si paisiblement qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse être si mal. La nuit dernière, Hermione avait eu besoin de lui. Elle était dans tous ses états, alors il vira Blaise de la chambre sans ménagement. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient laissé emporter par la passion. Et surtout, elle lui avait dit. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait répété qu'elle l'aimait, vraiment, et de ne jamais en douter. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, à tel point qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oser qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Ils s'aimaient, et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la brune s'agita, et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'elle s'enfuie comme la dernière fois, mais finalement, elle se blottit contre lui. Après un moment de silence, elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule :

– Je suis désolée pour hier, je me suis un peu emportée …

– Ça ne fait rien. Je sais que tu détestes être ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que tu me le diras un jour …

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et l'embrassa avec une tendresse rare :

– Je suis désolée …

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu le sais.

Oui, il le savait. Elle l'aimait, et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Cependant, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre certaines choses. Il caressa ses cheveux :

– Je suis désolé aussi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour tout. Que tu n'arrives pas à me faire confiance pour une raison inconnue. Que tu sois obligée de rester coincée ici, avec nous. Tu sais, tout.

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota un « chut ». Sans se soucier de dévoiler son corps nu, elle se redressa sur lui et l'embrassa encore plus tendrement, le laissant librement parcourir les courbes de son corps.

.

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre vers midi, elle fit la moue en constatant que Blaise ronflait dans son lit. Ginny, qui lisait un livre sur son propre lit, sauta sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

– Enfin ! Ce gars ronfle comme un ours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez fait quoi la nuit dernière ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence, et elle lui fit signe de sortir pour laisser l'autre énergumène dormir. Dans le couloir, Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sévère :

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– Je … ne me juge pas s'il te plaît … Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago … Enfin, non, c'est déjà trop tard pour ça, je suis déjà perdue …

Elle décroisa les bras et fronça les sourcils :

– Mione … est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as dit …

– Je sais ce que je t'ai dit !

S'emporta la brune. Consciente que la discussion était montée d'un ton, elles descendirent dans le foyer. Il n'y avait personne, la plupart était à la cantine, et les autres dormaient encore après la soirée karaoké de la veille. Hermione reprit leur discussion :

– Écoute, c'est compliqué … Je … j'aime ton frère. Mais j'aime aussi Drago. Je … Merlin, je me sens si mal !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et sa meilleure amie la serra contre elle :

– Hermione … je sais que tu es malheureuse et … tu as le droit d'être heureuse, même – surtout – si c'est dans les bras de Drago. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. D'accord ?

Hermione retint un sanglot :

– La situation m'échappe … Je ne suis pas faite pour être ici, ce n'est pas juste …

Elle ne dit plus rien, et Ginny se contenta de serrer sa meilleure amie contre elle. Elle savait qu'Hermione était très malheureuse, et sans Drago, elle aurait sûrement dépéri – et elle ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer aux responsables – mais la rouquine avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle devait trouver, comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi elle était là.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous y attendiez-vous ?**

 **A mercredi prochain ! :D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici donc la suite de l'histoire, avec quelques petits rebondissements, notamment pour Hermione et Ginny ...**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Anger turns to depress, and depress turns to sadness**

Blaise pesta encore une fois – se plaindre était sa passion – et sauta dans son lit. Exaspéré, Drago leva les yeux aux ciels, mais le métis le reprit :

– C'est de ta faute tout ça ! J'espère au moins que vous ne faîtes pas de cochonneries dans mon lit …

Son meilleur ami lui balança son coussin à la figure, et son ami rit en lui renvoyant :

– Ne le prend pas mal mec, mais ça fait déjà deux fois que je suis mis à la porte … Vous pourriez virer la rouquine la prochaine fois !

Drago soupira, et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Il attrapa une veste et décida de sortir dans le parc enneigé pour prendre l'air. Il y avait quelques élèves qui profitaient du temps dégagé, mais la plupart avait préféré rester au foyer avec des sucreries et du chocolat chaud. Il décida de s'éloigner de la clairière, et de se diriger plutôt vers la forêt pour être tranquille. Il s'installa contre un arbre, et médita un moment. C'est fou, cette fille le faisait se remettre tout le temps en question : il avait tout le temps l'impression de faire les choses mal et qu'elle lui en voulait, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir et réagir avec elle. Elle le rendait vraiment fou.

.

Soudain, il sursauta comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, il avait eu une sorte de flash terriblement violent. C'était un cauchemar, il insultait Hermione, et la jeune femme lui répondait avant de partir furieuse. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Si c'était si violent, c'est parce que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais un souvenir. Le blond s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre et tenta de retrouver son souffle, désormais saccadé. Il se releva avec difficulté, et resta un moment appuyé à l'arbre. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Hermione ? Et comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, mais il avait absolument besoin de comprendre. Sans hésiter, il s'élança vers le bâtiment. Il devait trouver Hermione, pour s'excuser, mais surtout pour comprendre. Elle savait, et il avait besoin de savoir pour se pardonner.

.

Ginny sursauta lorsque Drago entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'elle partageait, et sans lever les yeux de son livre, elle éluda :

– Hermione est malade, elle est à l'infirmerie … Non, tu ne peux pas aller la voir, elle a besoin de repos. Autre chose ?

Il lui lança un regard perdu, et sans lui demander, s'installa à côté d'elle :

– Est-ce qu'elle me déteste ? Je lui ai déjà fait du mal ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, j'ai … j'ai été horrible avec elle … elle ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

Résignée mais intéressée, Ginny reposa son livre et fixa le jeune homme :

– Elle … elle t'aime. C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre. Je crois qu'elle a lutté suffisamment contre ses sentiments pour toi pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle t'aime, de la manière la plus sincère et pure possible.

– Je ne sais pas si je le mérite …

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, Ginny attira Drago contre elle et le serra fort. Elle le relâcha après quelques minutes :

– Peu importe. Hermione a besoin de toi. Je t'interdis de la faire souffrir ou de l'abandonner.

– Je ne le ferai pas. Promis. Je ne lui dirai rien.

Il se releva, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se stoppa et se tourna une dernière fois vers la rouquine :

– Tu sais quelque chose ?

– Oui. Mais ça ne te ferait pas du bien de le savoir.

Il hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir qu'être blessé. Après tout, le passé était le passé, et dans leur cas, il valait mieux l'oublier. Pour tout le monde. Le futur les occupait déjà bien assez.

.

Pâle, très pâle, Hermione finit par retourner en cours. Elle avait été mise en quarantaine à cause d'une grippe, et elle était quand même soulagée de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Épuisée par la maladie, elle regagna avec délice sa chambre, profitant que les autres soient encore en cours. Elle se réveilla vers l'heure du dîner, et descendit manger. Elle adressa un sourire timide à Drago qui lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec Blaise et lui. Ne voyant pas Ginny, elle s'installa avec les deux garçons, et tout de suite Blaise plaisanta :

– Alors Granger, on se fait porter pâle pour ne pas aller en cours ?

– Ho, tu m'as démasquée ! J'avoue, j'ai attrapé la grippe exprès ! Qu'est-ce que tu es perspicace Blaise !

– Mon deuxième prénom, c'est intelligence suprême et mon troisième c'est science infuse !

Tous trois pouffèrent et finirent de dîner dans une humeur légère. Ils finirent par aller au foyer, et Drago, alors que Blaise flirtait un peu avec Parkinson et Bulstrode, avoua à Hermione qu'il se souvenait l'avoir insultée, souvent. La brune, surprise, le rassura :

– C'est du passé … Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

À ce moment-là, Ginny déboula dans le foyer, complètement mouillée par la neige, et alors qu'Hermione se levait, ravie de voir sa meilleure amie, la rouquine la gifla, complètement bouleversée :

– Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Surprise, Hermione la regarda sans comprendre, se tenant la joue. Elles se fixèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, et Hermione comprit avec horreur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, presque effrayée :

– Je …

– Comment as-tu osé me mentir durant tout ce temps ? Et tu …

Ginny regarda tout le foyer qui les observait, et tourna les talons, toujours folle de rage. Après quelques secondes, Drago se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune qui sursauta :

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Ginny savait. Si rien n'allait au départ, maintenant, tout allait terriblement mal, c'était pire. Mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire, elle le savait.

– Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

Demanda Théodore, amicalement. De nouveau, Hermione secoua la tête, et avança :

– Je … je vais essayer de la retrouver … Je suis désolée …

Elle sortit d'un pas décidé. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Ginny et qu'elles s'expliquent.

.

Elle trouva la rouquine en train d'essayer de franchir les barrières qui les retenaient dans le pensionnat. Elle essayait en vain de partir, folle de rage, et la brune s'approcha prudemment :

– Tu ne peux pas partir tant que le sort dure …

– Et ça va durer combien de temps cette supercherie ? Et … je veux ma baguette ! Rends-moi ma baguette !

La rouquine se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, toujours en colère, et Hermione hocha la tête :

– Je vais te la rendre, elle est dans notre chambre … Viens, on va discuter à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid …

La jeune Weasley accepta et elles retournèrent dans leur chambre en silence. Hermione rendit sa baguette à Ginny et lui posa un plaid sur les épaules, avant de s'installer sur son lit. Jamais sa meilleure amie n'avait autant eu besoin d'elle qu'à ce moment-là. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir réfléchit, Ginny demanda :

– Est-ce qu'Harry et Ron vont bien ? Pourquoi ils nous ont fait ça ?

– Je … je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis un moment, c'est dangereux de communiquer … mais dans leur dernière lettre, ils pensaient que la bataille finale serait proche. Dans quelques mois.

Repoussant le plaid, elle attrapa la pile de lettres qu'elle avait reçues depuis son arrivée ici :

– Et ça, c'était quoi ?

– C'était moi et ta mère, elle a appris à se servir de la poste moldue. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec les garçons, tu sais, moi aussi, je leur en veux énormément …

Reposant les lettres, Ginny retourna sur le lit et serra sa meilleure amie contre elle :

– Tu as bien fait … Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont le regretter quand on les verra …

Les deux amies rirent ensemble aux éclats, et c'était un rire nerveux. Ça oui, elle le savait, Ron et Harry allaient passer un sale quart d'heure quand ils viendraient les chercher. Car les deux jeunes filles, non seulement ne se laisseraient pas faire, mais surtout, elles étaient assez perspicaces pour savoir qu'ils ne viendraient qu'après la bataille et la victoire. Et aucunes d'elles n'envisageaient une seule seconde qu'ils puissent perdre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui est très court ...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Du fait que Ginny se souvienne enfin de tout ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour Ginny, Hermione, et Drago ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre très long où il va se passer vraiment plein de choses !**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous surprendra, et qu'il vous apportera aussi quelques réponses ;)**

 **Réponse à la review de mh : En effet, la mémoire de Ginny s'est débloquée d'un coup, mais ça faisait un moment qu'elle réfléchissait pour essayer de se souvenir ... Quant à Malfoy, en effet, il va se passer quelque chose maintenant que Ginny a retrouvé la mémoire, mais peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t'attends ... D'ailleurs, c'est justement ce qu'il se passe à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : we need somebody to lean on**

Quelques jours passèrent avant que tout ne revienne à la normale. Au début, Ginny et Hermione étaient un peu en froid, ne sachant trop comment réagir au poids de ce fardeau partagé. Puis, elles avaient accepté d'être les protectrices du groupe de serpentards. Ginny ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir quand elle était avec les serpentards, surtout Drago, et quelque fois elle se montrait amicale et chaleureuse, et d'autres fois, elle agissait froidement et était distante. Ses amis étaient perplexes face à sa réaction, et Hermione se contentait de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse aux questions du petit groupe. Finalement, Ginny décida de discuter avec Drago, sans répondre aux questions dont elle savait à présent les réponses :

– Alors, comment ça se passe avec Hermione ?

– J'ai étonnement l'impression que … ça se passe bien. Et toi, tu es bizarre en ce moment, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle lui sourit :

– J'ai été un peu bouleversée par quelques nouvelles … mais ça va.

– Et tu en as appris un peu plus sur tous les secrets qui nous entourent ?

Devenue pâle, Ginny secoua la tête, bafouillant :

– Ho … heu … non … rien de neuf, ça n'avance pas. Mais ça ne fait rien … Pourquoi ne pas profiter ?

Drago sourit, la rouquine avait raison, il fallait profiter de ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Ils finirent par rentrer pour rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous ensemble, dans le même bateau, alors autant se serrer les coudes. Et puis, en plus, malgré ce qu'elle savait, Ginny appréciait toujours Malfoy et Zabini, et les autres, et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter tant qu'eux ne changeraient pas.

.

Le début du mois de février fut très froid. Hermione et Ginny avaient même dû mettre en place des sorts pour être sûres que les élèves n'aient pas trop froids, la vieille chaudière du pensionnat étant un peu faible. C'était tout de même agréable de vivre dans cette bâtisse, et pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent d'organiser un week-end spécial St-Valentin pour tous, afin de remettre un peu de gaieté et de bien commencer les vacances. Avec étonnement, Pansy et Millicent se joignirent à elles pour préparer dans le plus grand des secrets ce week-end si extraordinaire. Parce que mine de rien, depuis que Ginny avait fait une scène à Hermione, l'ambiance s'était passablement refroidie. Et puis, ça permettrait aux deux sorcières de se changer les idées.

.

Tous étaient très impatients de découvrir cette incroyable soirée, et Ginny avait proposé à Blaise de passer la soirée ensemble – en tout amitié, elle avait clairement affiché la couleur en lui expliquant qu'elle avait déjà un petit-ami – afin de pouvoir laisser Hermione et Drago ensemble. Le week-end commença dès le début d'après-midi le samedi : tous les élèves reçurent une lettre anonyme avec des indices, et le but du jeu était de retrouver « l'admirateur secret de la lettre », sachant que les lettres avaient été distribuées de manière aléatoire. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir que Ginny était son admiratrice secrète, et Blaise ne trouva jamais son admiratrice secrète. Drago découvrit que c'était une fille plus jeune, et Ginny s'aperçut que c'était Astoria Greengrass. Le jeu fit beaucoup rire tout le monde. Ensuite, il y eu un grand quizz par équipes mixtes, à propos des couples dans des films et livres célèbres, et Hermione se chargea de poser les questions pour ne pas déséquilibrer les équipes. Ce fut très drôle, et surtout très apprécié par les filles. Le jeu suivant fut plus apprécié par les garçons. Le jeu consistait à se battre pour courtiser une demoiselle à travers une série d'épreuves comme une course en sac, un tir à la corde ou un concours de dégustations à l'aveugle. Mais ce qui pimentait encore plus le jeu, c'est que les prétendants ne savaient pas pour quelle demoiselle ils se battaient, et parfois, le gagnant n'était pas forcément convaincu, mais cela restait drôle. Ensuite, l'après-midi se termina et tous allèrent se préparer pour la soirée. Tous s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un. Ginny portait une robe rose en plumes, alors qu'Hermione avait opté pour une robe rouge dos nu. Tous les couples furent invités à s'installer autour d'un grand dîné aux chandelles, et après le repas – qui était particulièrement délicieux pour l'occasion – il y eu une soirée dansante.

.

Lorsque Drago et Hermione décidèrent de quitter la soirée, il était déjà très tard, et Blaise ronflait dans un coin de la salle alors que Ginny était déjà allée se coucher. Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois tendrement, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu étais très jolie ce soir … C'était vraiment une super soirée ...

Hermione posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, et défit le nœud qui retenait sa robe. La façon dont Drago la regarda, Hermione pouvait jurer que jamais Ron ne l'avait regardée de la même façon. Elle se laissa aller aux caresses tendres et passionnées de son amant, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle songea que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, aimée et désirée qu'avec Drago. Dans un soupire, elle s'abandonna encore une fois complètement au jeune homme blond, consciente qu'un jour, il y aurait un point de non-retour.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle eut du mal à émerger, mais dû s'y résoudre. Tendrement, elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur la barbe naissante de son compagnon, et murmura :

\- Drago … il faut se lever … le petit-déjeuner nous attend …

Le jeune homme grogna en la serrant contre lui, ce qui la fit sourire. Drago n'était vraiment pas du matin, et elle aimait bien sa tête de grognon à moitié endormie. Elle s'assit sur lui, et tenta de le motiver :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, si vous vous levez tout de suite, j'accepte de prolonger notre nuit d'amour dans la dégoûtante salle de bain des garçons …

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le garçon la fasse basculer sur ses pieds et qu'il se lève. Il enfila à peine un caleçon, et lui dit :

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais m'assurer que les douches sont vides, et je reviens te chercher !

Elle sourit, victorieuse. Drago avait beau être doux, il était passablement jaloux et possessif, et le partage n'était vraiment pas son fort. Elle soupira. S'il savait. C'était mal.

.

Le dimanche fut tout aussi festif que la veille. Grâce à la magie, Ginny et Hermione avaient aménagé un spa pour tout le monde, et elles proposèrent aux filles un atelier manucure – même si Hermione devait avouer que c'était un des seuls domaines où elle n'excellait pas – alors que les garçons profitaient de nouveaux jeux vidéo au foyer. On conseilla à tout le monde de bien se couvrir, et ils allèrent tous pique-niquer dans l'immense clairière près du pensionnat – les filles avaient temporairement levé les sorts. C'était vraiment une superbe clairière, et le paysage enneigé ne manquait vraiment pas de charme. Le repas fut cependant court, à cause des températures frôlant les valeurs négatives, mais c'était sans aucun doute un moment inoubliable. Surtout le moment où Blaise avait voulu faire le fier et avait glissé sur une couche de glace, avant de s'étaler lourdement et de tout son long devant tout le monde, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

.

L'après-midi avait également été plus reposante, puisque ce fut chocolat chaud, bonbons et jeux de sociétés dans le foyer et à la cantine. Finalement, ce fut bien un succès, et Hermione et Ginny ne purent que constater à quel point elles s'étaient rapprochées des serpentards. Tout le monde s'était amusé, et plus tard, elles en discutèrent :

\- C'est fou ce que les serpentards sont en fait sympa !

\- Oui, c'est vrai … Si seulement ça pouvait rester comme ça quand ils retrouveront la mémoire !

Ginny pouffa, mais reprit son air sérieux :

\- Tu sais, peut-être que certains resteront comme ça … je pense vraiment que certains ne voudront plus redevenir comme avant …

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Lui demanda sa meilleure amie, suspicieuse. Ginny haussa les épaules :

\- Tu sais, quand tu oublies ton passé, et que tu retrouves ta mémoire, c'est drôle. Tu as l'impression d'être une autre personne. Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux garderont leur caractère, parce qu'ils étaient avant, ce ne sera plus eux …

Hermione alla se coucher, ne voulant pas s'aventurer dans cette pente glissante :

\- Si tu le dis. Je préfère ne pas trop me faire d'illusions …

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle comprenait.

.

Le mois de Mars fut plus froid que le mois de Février, et les étudiants avaient beaucoup de travail. C'était assez drôle, quand elle y pensait, Hermione se rendait compte que tous les serpentards travaillaient dur pour obtenir leur bac. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elles quittaient les révisions avec le groupe de serpentard, Ginny se moquait souvent d'eux en imaginant leurs réactions quand ils se rendraient compte de tout ça.

La situation au pensionnat était très bizarre. Hermione filait le parfait amour avec Drago, tout en sachant pertinemment que bientôt, elle devrait rompre définitivement. Un soir, stupide, elle prit conscience de quelque chose alors que Ginny lui parlait d'Harry :

– Ho par la barbe de Merlin ! Je suis une idiote !

– Mais non, t'es juste un peu lente des fois … Alors, quelle terrible évidence as-tu compris ?

Mi-effrayé, mi-stupéfaite, la brune s'accrocha à ses épaules, désespérée :

– Je suis stupide ! Je vais les perdre tous les deux …

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– De Ron et de Drago ! Quand Drago saura la vérité, il va m'abandonner par dégoût, et il va le dire à Ron … Alors Ron voudra plus de moi lui-aussi, je vais tellement le dégoûter …

Ginny serra sa meilleure amie qui sanglotait contre elle, essayant avec difficulté de la rassurer :

– Ho, Hermione …

À présent, la brune pleurait à chaudes larmes, inconsolable. En venant ici, elle avait développé une peur de l'abandon très forte, et l'idée de se retrouver seule la terrifiait. Ginny le savait, elle ressentait la même chose de temps en temps. Elle essuya avec ses manches les larmes de son amie, et tenta de la rassurer :

– Tu ne sais pas comment va réagir Drago … Il peut bien réagir – bon, pas trop non plus, sinon ça poserait problème aussi – et sinon, je lui lancerai un sort pour qu'il oublie votre histoire …

– Et si … les autres parlent ?

– Ben, je lancerai un sort à tout le monde ! Tu l'as bien fait toi !

Hermione rit. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir Ginny avec elle et de se sentir aussi soutenue et entourée. La rouquine savait toujours quoi dire, c'était réconfortant.

.

Inquiètes, les deux jeunes filles frôlèrent la crise cardiaque quand elles reçurent une lettre. Elles n'étaient pas censées recevoir de lettres, et elles redoutaient les nouvelles. On était début Mars, et c'est très réticentes qu'elles ouvrirent la lettre. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'elles reçurent des nouvelles de la part de Neville. C'était la première fois qu'il leur écrivait, et elles ne savaient même pas que Neville était au courant de leur mission. Dans sa lettre, il leur apprit que Poudlard était assailli et ils menaient une féroce résistance avec les élèves et les professeurs. De même, Harry et Ron étaient toujours en cavale, plusieurs personnes semblaient les avoir vus à plusieurs endroits différents, et d'après l'ordre, ils venaient à bout de leur mission. Il leur dit que la bataille finale se passerait très probablement à Poudlard, qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'Harry pour pouvoir en finir avec cette guerre. Il espérait qu'elles allaient bien et que tout se passe bien avec les serpentards, et que le plan était que dès que la bataille commencerait, il leur enverrait un patronus pour les prévenir. Elles ne devaient pas quitter leur mission, même durant la bataille, et attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Ginny protesta vivement, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Hermione, elle vit sa meilleure amie résignée :

\- Alors quoi, toi aussi tu crois qu'on doit rester là ?

\- Non. J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je suis comme toi, je veux participer à la bataille mais … on ne peut pas les laisser tous ici !

La rouquine se mordilla la lèvre, parce qu'elle était partagée. Elle hésita, et d'un ton plus accusateur qu'elle ne le voulait, elle lui reprocha :

\- C'est à cause de Drago ?

La brune ouvrir la bouche, puis la referma. De nouveau, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Finalement, elle se justifia :

\- Oui, c'est à cause de Drago, mais des autres aussi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est trop attachée à eux pour les laisser seuls ici. Dis-moi que j'ai tort.

Ginny dû s'avouer vaincue. Elles tenaient toutes les deux aux serpentards, et elles ne pouvaient pas les laisser. C'était leur responsabilité, elles ne pouvaient pas se défiler, surtout à un moment aussi crucial. La discussion était close.

.

Une semaine passa, et Ginny décida qu'il était temps de redevenir raisonnable. Elle décida d'en parler à Hermione :

\- Tu sais, c'est bientôt fini tout ça … est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire après ?

\- Je vais retrouver les garçons, et certainement leur faire la crise du siècle !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça …

\- Je sais …

Les deux meilleures amies échangèrent un regard. Ginny allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par quelques coups à la porte. Sans attendre, Blaise passa la tête par la porte, et annonça :

\- On fait une petite soirée tranquille, vous venez ?

\- On arrive, donne-nous quelques minutes !

Annonça Hermione en souriant. Blaise lui lança un regard étrange, et se reprit en lançant une plaisanterie :

\- Je vous préviens, pas de cochonneries dans ma chambre ce soir !

La rouquine lui lança un coussin et il s'éclipsa en riant. Sautant sur ses pieds, Hermione esquiva la discussion en faisant mine de choisir une tenue pour la soirée, et Ginny soupira. Sa meilleure amie ne fuyait pas uniquement la discussion, elle fuyait ses problèmes. Et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'y faire face, parce que sinon ils lui reviendraient dans la tête comme un boomerang, et ça serait trop tard. Elle aurait mal.

.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent les garçons, et elles constatèrent qu'il y avait presque tous les serpentards de septième année : en plus de Drago et Blaise, il y avait aussi Théodore, Pansy et Millicent, ainsi que Daphnée Greengrass et sa sœur, Astoria. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait les sœurs Greengrass, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux sœurs Black, et ça ne lui plaisait pas, parce que cela voulait dire que Drago pourrait finir avec l'une d'elle. Et c'était encore plus difficile de se dire qu'elle ne devait pas se soucier de ça, parce que quand Drago aurait retrouvé la mémoire, ça ne la concernerait plus. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Drago et Blaise, et immédiatement, les bouteilles d'alcool tournèrent. Hermione se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour les obtenir sans sortir du pensionnat, et elle préféra ne pas boire pour garder ses idées claires. Les autres filles lui lancèrent des regards noirs de la voir aussi proche de Drago, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Et Ginny détendit bien l'ambiance en s'imbibant de beaucoup d'alcool, malgré les regards noirs de sa meilleure amie. Ils décidèrent de jouer à un jeu d'alcool, « je n'ai jamais » qui consistait à énoncer quelque chose que l'on a jamais fait, et si on l'avait déjà fait, il fallait boire un verre. Au début, le jeu était assez drôle, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Blaise les taquina :

\- Je ne me suis jamais envoyé en l'air dans une douche collective !

Hermione et Drago burent leur verre, et à la surprise de tout le monde, Ginny en bu un aussi. Face aux regards interrogateurs, elle se justifia :

\- Ben quoi, tu n'as pas précisé que ça devait être ici ! Oui, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec mon petit-ami dans les douches des vestiaires de … notre club de sport !

Le jeu continua, et Ginny se fit de plus en plus mauvaise au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enivrait, jusqu'à atteindre le point d'être officiellement en guerre avec sa meilleure amie. Et elle eut les paroles de trop :

\- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec deux mecs à la fois !

Tout le monde la regarda sous le choc, mais personne ne bougea. Mauvaise, elle lança :

\- Ben quoi Hermione, tu ne bois pas ? Oppps, Drago ne sait pas que tu sors aussi avec mon frère ? Tu devrais boire la bouteille même !

Sans attendre, Hermione se leva et sortit en courant. Elle dévala presque les escaliers, et en pleurant, elle ouvrit les portes pour sortir dans le parc. Elle s'effondra au bout de quelques mètres. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était déjà dur avant, mais là, elle allait perdre Drago, et avec Ginny à dos, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus surmonter tout ça.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Des réactions d'Hermione ? Et de Ginny ?**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui arrive à Ginny, c'est juste à son tour de craquer, sous la pression, le poids du manque, du secret, etc.**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain :)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la suite tant attendue, avec la confrontation entre Hermione et Drago ...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : you used to tell me that you love me once**

Ce fut Drago qui alla la chercher une fois le choc passé. Il la trouva par terre, près des portes, et il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ?

Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle, en dépit des révélations précédentes. Elle se contenta de s'accrocher à lui, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sans cesser de pleurer. Le jeune homme la ramena à l'intérieur et décida qu'ils seraient mieux dans le foyer où il n'y avait personne que dans leurs chambres où tout le monde les attendait, avec leur curiosité malsaine. Il la coucha sur le canapé et lui mit une couverture en essayant de la rassurer :

\- Chut, ça va, je suis là, calme-toi …

Mais elle le repoussa cette fois, dans un effort surhumain :

\- Fous-moi la paix Malfoy ! Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! Dégage !

Elle avait crié, comme si elle lui en voulait. Et ce n'était vraiment pas juste, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait rien fait, c'était elle qui avait mal agi. Il tenta de garder son calme, mais pour la première fois, il perdit patience :

\- Hors de question ! Tu me traites comme un chien alors que je te traite comme une princesse, tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit mais je te récupère toujours à la petite cuillère, alors maintenant, ça suffit ! Regarde-moi, et dis-moi la vérité !

Il l'avait saisi par les épaules et elle le regardait, mi effrayée mi stupéfaite. Avec difficulté elle bégaya :

\- Tu … je …

\- Je veux toute la vérité, maintenant, tout de suite !

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais …

\- Si Ginny te croit, je te croirais. Dis-moi maintenant.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes de nouveau, et elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains :

\- Je … j'ai deux meilleurs amis, Harry qui est comme mon frère, et Ron, le frère de Ginny avec qui je sors … sortais … en fait je ne sais pas trop. Ils sont partis … faire quelque chose de très dangereux. Ils nous ont placé en sécurité, Ginny et moi, ici, et depuis je n'ai pratiquement plus aucune nouvelle d'eux …

\- Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec nous ?

\- Je … vous êtes tous concernés. Tu ne te souviens de rien, mais vous êtes tous ici pour votre sécurité …

Il la saisit par le menton pour plonger son regard acier dans ses yeux chocolat, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Fermement, il demanda :

\- Et nous ? Qu'en est-il de nous dans tout ça ?

\- Je … je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si je sors toujours avec Ron ou pas. Et tu ne te souviens pas, mais avant, tu me détestais …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne vient pas du même monde … tout nous oppose, tu as des préjugés très forts à mon propos, tu ne me supportes pas …

Cette fois-ci, il la prit par les épaules et il la serra contre lui :

\- C'est que j'étais un crétin alors. Je me fiche que tu sois sorti ou que tu sortes avec ce Ron, ou même de t'avoir détestée sans te connaître. Je te veux, maintenant, je veux que tu sois avec moi …

Elle sourit, et avec douceur elle l'embrassa en se blottissant contre lui.

.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement de protestation. Elle avait très certainement une bonne gueule de bois, et elle l'avait bien cherchée et méritée. Cependant, même si elle en voulait toujours beaucoup à Ginny, elle déposa un verre avec une aspirine sur sa table de chevet, et elle sortit. Elle déjeuna avec Blaise, Théodore et Drago, et ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, alors que tout le monde chuchotait sur leur passage. Le métisse proposa qu'ils aillent se poser au foyer, et ils finirent par n'y rester pas longtemps, ennuyés par tous ces regards emplis de curiosité malsaine. Hermione décida qu'elle avait assez fait souffrir sa meilleure amie, et elle retourna dans leur chambre. La Weasley avait bu l'aspirine, mais n'avait toujours pas émergée. Hermione s'assit au bord du lit et lui frotta l'épaule :

\- Ginny … il faut que tu te lèves … ça te ferait du bien de sortir respirer un peu d'air frais …

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'étouffer avec mon oreiller ?

Hermione sourit :

\- Non, promis. Allez viens, je vais t'aider …

En effet, elle l'aida à sortir de son lit et à aller prendre une bonne douche. La rouquine avait passé une partie de la nuit à vomir, et ce n'était pas du luxe. Puis, elle l'aida à s'habiller, et elle l'accompagna dans le parc pour qu'elles puissent être revigorées par l'air de la campagne. Elles s'assirent dans un coin du parc, et Ginny s'excusa :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir … Je me sens vraiment mal ici, je suis … de mauvaise humeur, et triste, et hargneuse, et en colère, et oppressée et …

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je ne me sens pas bien ici. Tu me l'as assez souvent reproché quand on est arrivé ici …

La rouquine sourit, parce que c'était vrai qu'Hermione passait son temps à faire la tête quand ils étaient arrivés ici. Elle reprit :

\- Je sais, mais j'ai été mauvaise et méchante, je m'en veux …

\- C'est bon. Je t'empêcherai juste de boire la prochaine fois !

Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Même si cette épreuve mettait leur amitié à rude épreuve, elle tenait bon.

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre une bonne heure après être sortie, et Ginny s'inquiéta :

\- Et Drago, comment il prend les choses ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué de manière simplifiée les choses. Je pense qu'il comprend et qu'il fait du mieux pour accepter la situation …

\- Il le fait pour toi, tu sais ?

La brunette hocha la tête, bien consciente que le serpentard faisait énormément pour elle. Se sentant un peu mieux, la rouquine sauta sur ses pieds, ferma la porte de leur chambre à clé et sortit toutes les lettres qu'elles avaient reçues depuis qu'elles étaient là. Elle les étala sur le lit et déclara :

\- Bon, nous savons que les garçons ont presque fini leur quête, et qu'ils vont bientôt retourner à Poudlard … Si nous réfléchissons, où pourrait se passer la bataille finale ?

\- Pas à Londres, ce serait trop risqué. Ni sur le Chemin de Traverse ni au Près-au-Lard …

\- Poudlard serait le lieu de prédilection …

Elles se regardèrent, et Hermione soupira :

\- En effet. Dans tous les cas, si on part d'ici, c'est là-bas qu'il faut qu'on aille. Mais ce n'est pas le plus gros problème …

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des Serpentards ? On ne peut pas les emmener avec nous, ça serait trop risqué, mais on ne peut pas les laisser là, au cas où on … ne reviendrait pas.

Les deux meilleures amies se dévisagèrent, sachant que c'était fort possible qu'elles ne reviennent pas. Finalement, Ginny soupira et écrivit sur une feuille « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » :

\- Bon, donc le plan, c'est qu'on trouve ce que l'on fait d'eux, on se tire et on rejoint Poudlard ?

\- Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre …

Elles soupirèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit. C'était ça leur plus gros problème. Qu'allaient-elles faire des serpentards ?

.

On était déjà fin Mars, et Hermione et Ginny étaient angoissées. Elles n'avaient reçu plus aucune lettre, elles n'avaient plus aucunes nouvelles, et surtout, elles ne pouvaient rien faire, parce qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé quoi faire des serpentards. En fait, elles avaient chacune leur idée, mais l'autre ne l'acceptait pas. En soupirant, Ginny argumenta de nouveau :

\- Hermione, je suis sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ! Drago, Théo et Blaise pourraient s'occuper des serpentards, on peut leur faire confiance !

\- Je ne crois pas que leur rendre la mémoire soit une bonne idée … Ils vont redevenir comme avant, et si ce n'est pas le cas, on ne peut quand même pas leur faire confiance ! Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, j'y vais et je t'envoie des nouvelles dès que je peux !

Sautant sur ses pieds, Ginny la poussa :

\- Non ! Il est hors de question que tu me laisses seule ici ! Est-ce que tu imagines si je te laissais seule ici ? Ne me fais pas ça !

La rouquine était terrifiée à l'idée de rester ici, d'être encore une fois écartée. Voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Hermione serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras :

\- Je suis désolée … Promis, je ne te laisserai pas là …

La jeune Weasley se força à sourire et recula :

\- Allez, prépare-toi, Drago ne va pas tarder à arriver … Et je passerai la nuit dans la chambre avec Blaise, si vous avez envie de vous retrouver ici …

La brunette serra de nouveau sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et elle se prépara.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **En fait, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue ...**

 **Mais cette histoire a une suite ! (en fait, elle en a deux ^^) Et j'ai bien avancé la première suite, donc je ne devrais pas trop attendre avant de la poster, et même si je n'ai pas du tout commencé à écrire la deuxième suite, je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va se passer :D**

 **Donc comme d'habitude, je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite et le dernier chapitre ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello !**

 **J'ai envie de commencer ce chapitre avec une très bonne nouvelle : j'ai enfin fini d'écrire la suite de cette histoire :D  
**

 **Pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, cette histoire a deux suites - que vous comprendrez très vite puisque c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue - qui s'appelle "Lonely Road" et "Lost Road", donc je viens de terminer d'écrire Lonely Road, et j'avais déjà commencé Lost Road, donc ça avance bien :D**

 **Du coup, pour ceux qui voudraient lire la suite, vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre parce que j'ai rattrapé mon retard ;)**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Don't let me down**

Drago frappa à la porte, et il sourit en découvrant Hermione, dans une jolie robe, ses cheveux coiffés d'une queue de cheval, et Ginny l'avait visiblement aidée à maquiller légèrement ses paupières, faisant ressortir ses yeux chocolat. Elle rougit et il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu es très jolie …

\- Merci …

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur sa joue, et il lui proposa :

\- Un pique-nique au sous-sol, à côté de la chaudière, ça te plairait ?

Elle sourit et prit sa main pour le tirer hors de la chambre. Ils descendirent dans la chaudière, qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient nettoyée et réparée, et elle constata que Drago avec déjà disposé une nappe, un panier et des chandelles pour le pique-nique. Sans même se soucier du repas, elle l'attira à elle pour un tendre baiser, et elle sentit un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres du blond. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Drago l'invita à s'installer :

\- Ça te plaît ? J'avais peur que tu trouves ça trop …

\- Non, c'est parfait ! J'apprécie vraiment …

Comme pour confirmer, elle attrapa un toast et croqua dedans. Ils mangèrent et discutèrent en riant, et ce fut vraiment un moment agréable, comme il en existait des rares. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, Drago se redressa un peu et caressa sa joue tendrement, en demandant un peu inquiet :

\- Hermione ? Comment ça va se passer, après ?

\- Après ?

Il se redressa un peu plus, prenant un air très sérieux et grave :

\- Oui, après. On ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment, non ?

Elle soupira et se redressa à son tour, consciente que la discussion était inévitable :

\- En effet, on ne va pas rester ici, j'espère même qu'on partira bientôt …

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Je suppose que … il faudra vous rendre la mémoire et … et après on verra ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil :

\- Tu vas nous rendre la mémoire ?

\- Ne cherche pas à savoir comment, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre …

\- Et pour nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour nous ?

Hermione hoqueta et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'osa pas le regarder :

\- Je … je n'en sais rien … je ne sais pas si Ron … si toi … je …

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses mains et qu'il planta son regard dans le sien. Elle se pinça les lèvres :

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime !

\- Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Ron ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas … je lui en veux mais …

Il la serra contre lui, et ils s'allongèrent. Elle resta longtemps blottie contre lui, sans savoir quoi dire, savourant simplement son souffle chaud sur son front et sa main dessinant des petits cercles dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux :

\- Je suis désolée … je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer. Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras quand tu te souviendras. Je ne sais pas comment Ron et Harry vont réagir. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir comment je vais réagir … Je fais tout ce que je peux po …

Drago la stoppa en l'embrassant, encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser de ses lèvres. Haletants, ils se séparèrent un instant, et le blond la rassura :

\- Tu feras ce que tu jugeras le mieux, mais en attendant, profitons …

Et dans ses bras, elle sentit toute la tristesse de Drago et sa peur de la perdre. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

.

Pour mettre un peu de gaieté et de bonne humeur, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent d'organiser quelque chose pour le premier Avril, faute d'avoir trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Elles décidèrent de ne rien faire, mais d'encourager les blagues – tant qu'elles restaient gentilles. Ainsi, elles préparèrent quelques surprises, comme des bonbons en formes de verres de terre ou d'œil qu'elles glissèrent dans les desserts, ou alors des colorations temporaires qu'elles glissèrent aléatoirement dans les shampoings de quelques élèves. Elles furent elles aussi surprises par quelques blagues, comme lorsqu'un un professeur rendit un devoir avec seulement un 15 à Hermione, ou quand Blaise glissa une araignée en plastique dans les cheveux de Ginny – celle-ci failli sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un chauve-furie. Finalement, la journée fut très agréable, et Hermione se plia vraiment en quatre pour faire oublier à sa meilleure amie que c'était l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Exceptionnellement, tout le monde passa la soirée dans le foyer à regarder des films drôles. Hermione avait décidé de leur faire découvrir Charlie Chaplin et Louis de Funès, et même si tout le monde n'apprécia pas, la soirée fut quand même très agréable pour tout le monde.

.

Vers la mi-avril, elles décidèrent d'organiser une grande chasse à l'œuf dans le parc, avec tous les serpentards. C'était surprenant, parce qu'ils avaient l'air de connaître toutes ces traditions moldus, alors qu'elles savaient que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils fêtaient ce genre de fêtes. Sans rien dire, elles les regardaient chercher et trouver les chocolats, avec un certain émerveillement, comme une mère regarde son bébé faire ses premiers pas. Très émue, Hermione retrouva Drago pour une nouvelle nuit. Ils dormaient pratiquement ensemble tous les soirs, souvent dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione, et quand ils voulaient faire plus que dormir, c'était Blaise qui se retrouvait à la porte. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Hermione chuchota :

\- Drago … Je crois que c'est bientôt fini …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La brunette lança un regard vers le lit de sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci semblait profondément endormie, alors elle dit :

\- Cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de l'extérieur … Je pense que tout va se dénouer bientôt …

\- Comment tu le sauras ?

Elle soupira et se colla un peu plus contre lui, respirant son odeur et ressentant sa chaleur :

\- Soit Ron et Harry viendront nous chercher, si on a gagné … soit je partirais dans quelques mois. Il faudra que …

Elle avait la gorge nouée :

\- Il faudra que tu prennes soin de Ginny, parce qu'elle va m'en vouloir à mort. Si … si je ne reviens pas, il faudra que … que vous ne partiez jamais … jamais d'ici …

Silencieusement, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, complètement secouée par l'émotion. Drago le sentit et embrassa le sommet de son crâne tout en effaçant les traces humides sur ses joues :

\- Je suis sûr que tes amis vont gagner et que tu n'auras pas à partir …

Elle se serra contre son torse et ne dit rien. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, parce que Harry et Ron lui manquaient plus que tout, et qu'ils avaient le droit de vivre dans un monde en paix. La guerre leur avait assez pris de temps dans leur vie, il fallait qu'elle cesse.

.

Le mois d'Avril s'était fini, aussi terne pour les jeunes femmes qu'enjoué à l'approche de l'été pour leurs camarades. Et alors que les plantes commençaient à fleurir dans le parc, Hermione peaufinait de plus en plus son plan. Elle avait décidé que si le 20 Juin elles n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle, elle partirait. Le plus dur serait de le faire sans que Ginny s'en aperçoive ni ne la suive, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Mais le 7 Mai, les murs tremblèrent. Les deux gryffondores échangèrent un regard, et sans hésiter, elles filèrent dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Drago, Théodore et Blaise les suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Sous le regard étonné des garçons, elles sortirent leurs baguettes et se tinrent prête. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, et soudain, alors que le bouclier magique menaçait de céder, Harry et Ron apparurent. Sans hésiter, Ginny bondit dans les bras des deux garçons. Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de se tourner vers Drago. D'un regard, ils se comprirent. Harry et Ron étaient revenus. Les choses venaient de prendre un nouveau tournant. Alors elle s'avança vers les deux garçons, et elle les serra dans ses bras :

\- Merlin, je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

\- Mione, Gin', ça y est, on a gagné ! La guerre est finie !

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose, mais soudain, Ginny leur lança un regard noir et commença à les insulter de tous les noms. La seule fois où elle se stoppa, alors que les deux héros de guerre palissaient à vue d'œil, se fut pour se tourner vers Hermione et les trois garçons :

\- Blaise et Théo, allez rassembler tout le monde dans la cantine. Hermione et Drago, vous devriez aller discuter plus loin, le temps que je finisse de régler le compte de ces deux-là !

Blaise et Théodore s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste, alors que Drago attrapa Hermione doucement par le bras pour la tirer vers un arbre à l'écart. Il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il serait avec elle, même quelques minutes, alors il savoura sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du brun à lunettes et du rouquin. Ils étaient tellement assaillis de reproches qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqués la main de Drago dans celle de la gryffondore.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet ultime chapitre qui marque la fin du pensionnat ...  
**

 **C'est le moment de me dire à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite, comment vous pensez que ça va se terminer ? Comment Drago va-t-il réagir quand il retrouvera ses souvenirs ? Qui Hermione va-t-elle choisir ? Quelles seront les réactions de chacun ?**

 **Je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue !**


	13. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire ...**

 **Comme annoncé, je publie la suite de cette histoire, qui s'appelle Lonely Road, et qui se passera environ 5 ans plus tard ...**

 **Pourquoi cette suite ? Je vous laisse découvrir cet épilogue, et vous comprendrez ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hermione élança tendrement Drago, avec un sourire gênée. Elle lui dit, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant :

\- Tu sais, j'aurai voulu que rien de tout cela ne se passe, que tu puisses m'oublier. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé, mais tu n'es pas fait pour moi. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble … Et je suis amoureuse de Ron, même si je ne t'oublierai jamais …

Drago lui caressa la joue :

\- Tu as beau dire, même quand je retrouverai tous mes souvenirs, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer …

La jolie brune sourit tristement et leva sa baguette, mais Drago s'exclama :

\- Non, attend ! Ça va te faire souffrir si je me souviens et que je ne t'aime plus ? Je … je crois que je préfère ne pas me souvenir …

\- Drago, cette histoire me fera toujours souffrir, mais je peux vivre avec. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as besoin de retrouver la mémoire.

Elle passa alors sa baguette devant lui, faisant en sorte de débloquer sa mémoire, et Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te souviens ?

Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, tout en lui tendant sa baguette qu'elle avait gardé depuis le début.

\- Oui, et ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi.

Répondit-il sûr de lui, en reprenant sa baguette. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, mais il recula, ce qui la blessa sans qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Non, pars. Je préfère qu'on prenne nos distances maintenant, avant que ce soit encore plus dur …

La brune soupira, il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, tout était de sa faute à elle. Elle lui tourna le dos pour partir, rejoindre ses meilleurs amis un peu plus loin. Le blond prit alors une grande inspiration et sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

.

Hermione reçut le sort par derrière et trébucha. Elle se releva, baguette en main et s'exclama furieuse :

\- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Rien Granger, tu ferais mieux de courir rejoindre Potter et la Belette !

La brunette lui jeta un regard noir et partit à grand pas. Drago soupira, et partit à sa suite en gardant ses distances. Il la vit au loin courir se jeter dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis et les serrer contre elle avec Ginny. Il s'approcha du groupe, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ho les garçons, vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Mais au fait, pourquoi on est ici ?

Ses trois amis la regardèrent perplexes, et Ron s'exclama baguette en main :

\- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

\- Rien ! Granger est juste tombée, je crois qu'elle a oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ici, c'est pas ma faute !

Boudeur, le jeune homme s'éloigna du groupe qui expliqua à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle ne se souviendrait que de lui comme étant son ennemi, un sale vaurien qu'elle avait toujours détesté autant que lui l'avait détestée. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec le regard de Ron et Harry s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle non plus ne pourrait pas vivre, partagée ainsi. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus été bien trop fort pour ne pas laisser des traces. Non, définitivement, il avait bien fait. C'était beaucoup mieux qu'il soit le seul à porter ce fardeau. Oui, la meilleure chose était qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien.

.

Tous les Serpentards avaient retrouvé leurs mémoires, et pour l'instant, ils étaient encore un peu hébétés. Ils avaient accepté la réalité, et en même temps la joie que Voldemort soit anéanti. Tout le monde était dans le bus, sans que personne ne proteste d'utiliser ce moyen de transport moldu. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Drago était assis tout seul au fond du bus, il avait besoin de s'isoler. Blaise était plus à l'avant, avec les deux couples Gryffondors. Malgré son retour de mémoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours éprouver de l'amitié pour la rouquine et la brunette, et maintenant que la victoire était du côté d'Harry Potter, il n'y avait plus aucunes raisons qui empêchent leur amitié. Après quelques heures de voyage, Ginny quitta la confortable épaule de son amoureux. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir, et même si la majorité du temps elle ne s'était pas souvenue de lui, il lui avait toujours manqué, au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle quitta sa place et se dirigea vers le fond du bus. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago, profondément plongé dans ses pensées à travers le défilement du paysage.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait …

Il ne répondit rien et tourna à peine la tête. Ginny découvrit une immense tristesse dans ses yeux, mais en même temps, une sorte de lueur de satisfaction. La rouquine prit sa main et la serra :

\- Je ne dirai rien.

\- C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Et surtout pour elle.

Il lui serra la main et posa sa tête contre la vitre :

\- Si tu veux en parler, je serai toujours là pour toi. Ce sera notre secret …

Le bus continua de rouler. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, mais malgré tout, cette aventure restait quelque chose d'incroyable et de magique. Ils avaient tous fait un bout de chemin ensemble, qui les avait liés. Ils étaient tous changés à tout jamais. Mais Hermione ne s'en souviendrait jamais, et sûrement personne ne saurait jamais à quel point ils étaient liés.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la fin de cette histoire, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? Surpris ?**

 **Vous avez sans doute deviné pourquoi il y a une suite à cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fin sans suite ;)**

 **Bien sûr, si cette fin vous satisfait, ce n'est pas la peine de lire la suite ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, pour finir, je vous laisse un résumé de la suite que je publierai donc dès la semaine prochaine, au même rythme :**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a cinq ans, Hermione est devenue langue de plomb au département du temps, et est obsédée par la recherche d'un contre-sort du sort d'oubliette pour rendre la mémoire à ses parents.

Cependant, elle se retrouve à devoir collaborer avec Drago Malfoy, Chef des Oubliators. Très vite, elle relie les informations : Malfoy qui semble être bizarre avec elle, Ron avec qui ça ne va pas si bien que ça, et Ginny qui est toujours restée amie avec les serpentards mais qui n'a pas voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette année dont elle ne se souvient pas vraiment. Elle se lance alors dans la quête de la vérité, cherchant désespéramment ce morceau d'elle qu'elle semble avoir perdu ...

Mais Drago ne semble pas être d'accord pour l'aider : tenant à ses résolutions, il refuse d'intervenir dans la vie de la Gryffondore. Il a prit la décision difficile de l'oublier pour son bien, et rien ne semble pouvoir ébranler ses convictions ... Sauf peut-être le fait qu'ils sont tous les deux malheureux, et que malgré sa résistance, il semble qu'il y ait toujours une forte attraction entre eux ...

Drago cèdera-t-il à la tentation ? Hermione reconstituera-t-elle ce puzzle dont elle ne connait même pas l'existence ? Arriveront-ils à se retrouver en dépit de tous les obstacles ?

Hermione ne le sait pas, mais trouver un contre-sort ne sauvera pas uniquement ses parents ...

 **Voilà pour ce résumé, et j'espère vous retrouver sur Lonely Road !**


End file.
